Chronicles of a Schoolgirl
by Artemis Chick
Summary: 14 year old high school junior Leia Organa has to deal with a bully, a weird new classmate, a cutie professor, and all the ups and downs of high school life.
1. Mr Gorgeous

A/N: Hi peeps! This is my second Star Wars serial fanfic. This fic deals with my own version of Leia's high school life. Yes, she's a princess, but who would have thought that cool and confident Ice Princess was once a klutz who's unsure of her self? (Think of Princess Mia in the "Princess Diaries".) It seems as if embarrassing and unwanted moments seem to follow her around, but she never expected this would help her become the person she is. Anyways, here it is. Have fun reading!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the character of Leia Organa, and everything Star Wars. Just using this for fun and inspiration. Oh yeah, I made up some characters of my own, so don't sue me.**

Chronicles of a Schoolgirl Chapter 1- Mr. Gorgeous 

In the vast Alderaanian fields, a schoolgirl dressed in a dark blue uniform could be spotted riding in a swoop bike. She seemed to be in a hurry, as this day was her first day of classes. _My first day of classes as a high school junior, _14-year old Leia Organa thought to herself while she tried to make her swoop bike speed faster, as she was already getting late for class.

She felt her heart beat faster at the thought of getting late and being scolded by her would-be class adviser. She was never late for class, being the model student that she is. This only happened now. _No thanks to that old lady whom I helped cross the street. _Before that, Leia spotted an old lady who was trying to cross the busy streets of the city metropolis of Althera, the planet's main city. She hopped down her bike when she saw the old lady who wobbled along, and helped her get safely to the other side. After that, the old lady thanked her gratefully.

"Aw, no problem, ma'am," Leia replied with a smile.

"You're a kind girl. I can see it in your eyes," the old lady complimented her. She reached out for something in the pockets of her worn-out tattered dress and handed her something. "Here is something for you," she told her. Leia reached out for it, and to her delight, it was a pretty charm, with a shiny red-colored rose pendant.

"What is this for?" Leia asked the old lady curiously.

"This is a lucky charm, young lady," the lady explained to her. "It'll bring you luck." Without warning, the old lady turned her back and started to walk away.

"Ma'am, I cannot keep this! Its yours!" Leia called out to the old lady, as she secretly pitied her. _This old beggar needs more luck than I do, _she thought. But the old lady just looked back at her with a smile and said nothing, and soon got lost in the crowd of scurrying people. She had no choice but to keep the charm, and stuffed it in her skirt pocket.

Leia sighed, and remembered that she must be early for class today. She remembered the charm pendant, and thought, _this is what you get for being such a nice girl. Because I helped her out, I'm gonna be late for class. _She felt regretful for ever helping her out. _And now, I have to take this shortcut, _She thought again. The air smelled of lavender, and tall, purplish grasses of Althera greens surrounded her. If she weren't running late, she would have admired the view and biked along blissfully, while feeling the wind blow on her braided hair. But now's not the right time to do so.

Lost in her thoughts, Leia didn't notice that there was another swoop bike coming towards her. She lifted up her head and tried to swerve away, but it was too late. She and the other passenger collided against each other, and both fell to the ground in a heap, their bikes turned side wards in a lousy manner. Leia felt a bruise on her right knee. She tried to sit up and looked at it. "Ow", she mumbled. _Now I'm really late for class, _she thought angrily.

The other rider approached her and said, "Miss, are you all right?" It was a husky and deep male voice. She saw a hand reaching out to her, and was about to get back at him for toppling her down. "No thanks, I can get up by myself," she said snootily, as she got up to her feet. She could feel the wound in her knee stung, and when she looked down at it, her knee was covered in a large red scrape, add to that the run of her black silk stockings. Now Leia was really angry, and started shouting at the man.

"Aaarrghhhh!" she screamed in frustration. "Now I've got a cut on my right knee, and my stocking had a run on it, and it's all because of you, mister!" She cried out. "Now I'm going to be late for class and..." Her sentence was cut off when she saw the man remove his helmet. To her astonishment, the face behind it was gorgeous-looking. The man didn't look angry at her for what she did, and actually felt concerned with her. Leia's mouth dropped at the sight of a handsome looking man in front of her.

"Miss, if you want, I can mend your wound, and if I got your bike ruined, I'll pay for it," he said gently. She could feel his piercing-blue eyes bore towards her being, and his charming smile melted all of her insides. His wispy brown hair blew in the wind. Even though he looked older than her and he wore glasses, still, he reminded Leia of the leading men she read about in romantic pocket books. She tried to say something, but was lost for words. All she could come up with was a moronic-sounding "Okay" to the help he offered her. Leia then took off her stocking, a gesture that she allowed him to touch her wound.

Both sat on the street, on two large rocks nearby, as the man mended her wound with an ointment he carried around in his unusually large bag. "I'm glad I have this. You'll never know when you'll be needing it," he said smilingly as he gently dabbed it on Leia's wound. She winced and felt like screaming because the wound still stung, but prevented herself from doing so, out of shame. _I shouted at him, and he was kind enough to help me out. Shame on me. _

"Oh, sorry if it stung," the man said apologetically upon seeing her wrinkled face. "I'd be more gentle," he said, smiling that charming smile again.

"It's okay," Leia said, while she tried to sound cheerful. When it was over, the man now brought out a tiny sewing kit on his bag, and started sewing the run on her stocking. She just watched silently, thinking, _is he gay? Too bad, he's so cute. _She didn't minded whether she'd be late for class or not, as she wanted to be near the presence of this gorgeous man seated beside her on the dusty road.

"Here's your stocking," he said as he gave it to her. Leia put it on, and to her amazement, the sewing was pretty good, for someone who sew it in five minutes flat. It looked the same as it was before. Leia looked quizzically at the man. He kind of knew what was on her mind, and he said, "You must be thinking I'm gay, as I knew how to sew things." He chuckled good-naturedly and said, "I live alone, so I learned how to sew. And don't worry, I'm not gay."

"Sorry for my impression." She looked away, blushing, still ashamed of how she acted towards him.

"I understand you. By the way, you said you're running late, did you? Go now!" he exclaimed. He helped Leia to her feet and propped up her swoop bike. She hopped on her bike and the man told her, "Hurry!"

Leia looked at him blankly. "Thanks for the help," she mumbled. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Hope to see you around." He smiled. Leia looked at him for the last time, and sped off, the man looking wistfully at her as she went off into the distance, thinking, _She's so charming. I wonder who she is? I'm so stupid for not reading her name plate, _he thought, remembering that schoolgirls have name plates attached to their uniforms. She reminded him of his little sister.

As she biked off hurriedly, Leia thought about the mysterious man she just met. His face was still vividly tattooed on her mind; the heavenly sound of his voice still rang in her ears. _Oh, too bad I haven't introduced myself and asked for his name. I wonder when can I see him again? _

Instead of being in a hurry, Leia thought about meeting her friends again and the chance to tell them about the cute guy she saw. Even if she felt the foreboding first day of classes have to offer, the thought of the man made her excited and cheerful. She didn't minded being late this time, as the bike zoomed more gently in the breeze, and Leia started humming to her self. _Maybe the lucky charm would be so effective for me, after all. Guess it'll bring me luck this year, _she thought happily.

**Will the good-luck charm bring luck to Leia as she thought so? Who was that mysterious gorgeous man? Find out in the next chapter! **


	2. First Day Funk? Not!

**Chapter 2-First Day Funk? Not!**

Leia arrived at the school gate of the Alderaanian Imperial Academy, and was elated when she found out that classes haven't started yet, for many students were still gathering in groups at the entrance. Joyful chatter and loud whispers could be heard all around, and she realized that it was in the school's culture not to start out early on the first day of classes. She hopped down her swoop bike and parked it nearby along with the other bikes, and ran excitedly. She hoped that she would meet her friends, and maybe, they will be classmates again, just like last year.

Upon entering the circular hall of the school, she spotted a crowd of students gathered around the bulletin board. At the other side was another bulletin board, on which were posted the different class schedules. Leia decided to go first to the first board to see what section she belonged to, and tried to force her way among the crowd. When she got there in front, she started looking for her name in the list of the third year sections, when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Your highness-ness!" A voice shouted behind her. Leia turned around and saw her friend, Xandara Pratt, who suddenly gave her a huge embrace. She was shocked with her, but nevertheless, she felt happy to see her again.

"Oh, Lelila, I'm so happy to see you again!" She gushed, all the while keeping her grip tighter while jumping as she embraced her.

"Ow, Xandara, I'm getting strangled!" Leia joked. "And please don't call me like that," she reminded her, as she didn't want people to think that she was given special treatment because of her royal status. In school, Leia was treated the same as anybody would treat an ordinary student.

"Sorry, friendship! But anyways, it's good to see you!"

"And so do you!" Both started to gush excitedly as they jumped, holding each other's hands. "It's been a while! How was your vacation?" Leia asked her.

"Nah, nothing exciting so far," Xandara said, sounding very bored. "I didn't traveled that much, and stayed at home most of the time to help my mom baby sit my younger brother. He's such a pain in the neck!"

"I feel sorry for you," Leia said sympathetically. "But Yuri's so cute, and I think he's adorable," she added. Leia thought of wanting a sibling, but with her mother dead for seven years and her father having no plans to marry again, it was less likely to happen.

"Just wait 'til he starts to become bratty!" Xandara exclaimed in apprehension. "By the way, Lelila, did you get to space-travel last summer?" she asked curiously. She knew Leia was rich enough to travel anytime she wanted to.

Leia shook her head and said, "Not that much, since dad was always attending some senatorial conference in Naboo, and he was always out. Except for one time, I was given a chance to visit Hoth and watch the rebels' training." At an early age, she was already being trained in handling the affairs of the Rebel Alliance, a group that fights against the Empire and its atrocities. She knew in her heart that one day, she too, would take the task of ruling it and having to deal with the Empire. It was her goal to fulfill the life long dream of her mothers'-both her adoptive and real mother- to liberate the galaxy from the Empire's clutches. And she made sure she would succeed in it.

"So, what did you see there?" Her friend asked her.

"Nothing, except some hailstorms and snow blowing all the time. And rebels always in combat." Leia paused for a moment and said, "What's your section this year, Xandy?" she asked.

"I'm in Section 3-B along with Roxie and Rhye! We get to be with each other again!" she gushed happily. Roxie Cabott and Rhye Xenon were their other friends. "What about you, Leia, are you with us?"

Leia turned to the list of names in the third year sections and patiently scanned for her name among the surnames starting with letter "O". "I'm not in section 3-B", she told Xandy.

"Let me search it for you, then," Xandy offered. She went beside her and looked for her name. "Organa, Leia..." she muttered while she slid her finger on the other section list. Leia crossed her fingers and secretly hoped that she would be in a good section this year.

Xandy then proceeded to search the list of 3-A. She immediately shifted her sights to the surnames beginning with the letter "O". Sure enough, she found it: _Organa, Leia. _

"Leia! You're in 3-A!" She exclaimed, and urged Leia to look at the list. Leia kind of zoomed in it and said sadly, "Oh great, another "star section". I'll have to work harder this year," she trailed off, and walked away from the bulletin board. Xandy followed her lead and said, "It's okay Leia. You're smart, so you can make it! And besides, even if we're not together, we can still hang out with each other at lunch."

"If we have the same schedule." She replied, her head down. She was filled with foreboding again, now that she's in a section without having any friends at all. "Come on, Xandy, let's get our schedules at the registrar's office."

Both walked and lined up in front of the registry, and after they announced which section they belonged to, the lady at the counter handed them a piece of card. Written on it were the schedules of classes.

"Hey!" Xandy said as she slapped Leia playfully on the back. "We have trigonometry and chemistry this year. Crap, I hate numbers and computations!" she exclaimed vehemently.

"And here's the nice part. We'll be studying Clone War History and Clone War Literature," Leia said, trying to sound unaffected with the thought of having to enter the classroom later on with a sea of unfamiliar faces in front of her.

"How come we're not going to study about the Republic and the Jedi Order?" Xandy whispered. "It seems pretty interesting."

"Have you forgotten the new rule that we're not supposed to learn those things because the Emperor said so?" Alderaanian Imperial Academy was a school run by the Empire, so anything that has to do with the Old Republic and Jedi Order were forbidden. In fact, students here are taught of things, which are more like Empire propaganda. This sucks for Leia, but she kept her true loyalties a secret.

"Hi Leia! Hi Xandy!" three female voices called out to them, which jolted them both out of their thoughts. They turned around and found Roxie, Rhye, and Winter, Leia's best friend, who waved at them energetically. The two girls met up with them in the hallway.

"So nice to meet you, guys!" All exclaimed at the same time.

"Leia, I've read that you're going to be in 3-A," Roxie told her.

"Yeah, right, and I don't have any friends with me at all," she answered.

"You're in 3-A?" Winter asked her, wide-eyed. "I'm in there too!"

"Really?" Leia asked her excitedly. The thought of having one friend with her made her feel less nervous.

"You won't be alone from now on, 'cause I'm going to be with you during lunch break!" Winter said excitedly.

"I forgot, 3-B's lunch break is third period, 11:30-12:30. After that comes 3-A, for one hour too," Rhye muses. "Too bad, we won't be sitting together in one table at the caf."

"That's what Lelila's so sad about," Xandy told her. She looked at the school clock, which was ten minutes before eight, and said, "Maybe we should be off by now."

"I guess you're right," Leia said, feeling bad that they won't be talking for a longer period of time. Before they separated ways, they told each other, "Good luck for this year!" and group-hugged.

Leia and Winter watched Xandy, Roxie, and Rhye go up the second floor to where the rooms were located, and soon, they too, started to follow suit.

"See you around," Rhye waved her hand before the three of them entered 3-B's classroom.

The two girls lingered for a while in the hall and waited for the bell to ring. Winter told Leia about something she'd been dying to tell her. "Leia," she whispered. "Don't be shocked, but the Tormentor's going to be in our class this year."

"What?" Leia asked, confused, as Winter's voice was drowned out by the noisy sound of students who chattered in the rooms and along the hallway.

"I said..." her voice was cut off by the shrill sound of the bell ringing, which signaled the start of classes. The students entered the classroom, and when they got inside, Leia found a place where she and Winter could talk discreetly without attracting too much attention.

As they sat down, Winter continued what she said. "The Tormentor's our classmate this year, Lelila. Bearwin Krugg."

"Bearwin Krugg?" Leia said under her breath in surprise. Bearwin Krugg was the much feared class bully in their batch. All who messed up with him were at the mercy of his feet, along with his cronies.

Leia gulped and said, "I'm sure he won't be noticing us," she assured Winter, even though she knew, deep down, she had something inside her that she knew would pique up his curiosity and bullying skills on her, that is, her princess status. _But I won't allow that to happen, _she told herself.

The class suddenly grew quiet, when they felt somebody's presence enter the room. To Leia's surprise, it was _him. _A tall, muscular, good-looking boy with half-shaved blonde hair and blue eyes marched inside the room, and the students sitting in their desks were silenced. Like a snake spotting its prey, Bearwin gazed at Leia and said in a loud voice, "Well, look who's here!" He cried out sarcastically. "Ms. Perfect Princess Leia is my classmate! Isn't it exciting to have a bratty princess for a classmate?" He asked aloud. The students gazed at him, some whispering to their seatmates, in fear. They sensed who'll be his next victim this year.

Leia was about to stand up to get back at him, but Winter prevented her from doing so. "Don't do that. Or else you'll get into trouble with him," she warned.

Bearwin walked towards her and said, "I'm so excited to be with you, Princess," he said obnoxiously while he pinched her cheek before he sat on his seat. Leia glared at him when his back was turned. She closed her fist in anger. Even the thought of Bearwin, just the thought of him, makes her blood boil, and she thought of all the mean things he and his friends did to those who messed up with him.

"Ignore him," Winter advised her, upon seeing Leia bury her face in her hands in agony. She lifted her head up and looked at Bearwin, who was standing nearby and tormenting a skinny, nerdy-looking boy with thick glasses.

"This will be my worst year ever," she said. "I'm his next victim."

"Be confident with yourself and act as if he doesn't exist."

"How could I, when I get to be with him everyday? Don't you know the things he does to girls? He hates girls, Winter! Especially a royal brat like me." At that moment, she felt resentful that she was born a princess. She knew how much Bearwin hated rich girls.

"If he fights you, I'll defend you," Winter said.

"Thanks, friend, I know you'll be there for me," Leia smiled weakly, as both locked their pinky fingers with each other as a gesture of friendship.

_No first day funk for me this year, _Leia thought in despair and anguish.

**Will Leia survive junior year? Find out in the next chapters to come! RR please! Thank you!**


	3. The New Girl

Chapter 3- The New Girl 

A tall young woman with long auburn hair came inside the room of 3-A, and as soon as she got in, all students rose to their feet and greeted her "Good Morning".

"Thank you students," she said, and motioned them to sit down. The woman got a laser pen from her pocket and started to write her name on the holographic board.

"I'm Ms. Cara Koophius", she said to the students in a loud voice as she wrote her name. "I'll be your class adviser for this school year, and I hope that we will get along together." Then she proceeded to explain the different rules and regulations of the school.

From the back of the class, Winter whispered to Leia and said, "This is so redundant, because they always do this every year."

"As always, it's the same. Different sets of uniform to be worn during the winter and summer season, no fancy jewelry allowed and no colored ponytail holders and headbands except for black, white, blue, and red," Leia whispered back.

"And no shaved head and body piercing for the boys," Winter told the boys' rules to her. "Instead of having to tell these rules every year, why don't they just record it and play it every time they have to do this?" Both giggled discreetly at the idea.

"Oh, I forgot, no fancy hairdo allowed," Winter said as she played with Leia's hair, which was shoulder-length and braided into two.

"My dad always wanted me to keep my hair long," Leia said. "He thinks it makes me more girly," she said, emphasizing the knowledge that Winter was always mistaken as her because she was the more princess-like one with her demeanor.

"That's because you're so boyish in demeanor, Leia," Winter told her. "Be more princess-like next time," she advised her.

"What's bad with being boyish and going to the shooting range every so often?" she asked.

Winter wasn't able to reply to her. She nudged Leia to stop whispering because Ms. Koophius already noticed that they were talking. Leia looked at their adviser, who gave them a mean shot, and got her point. Both kept quiet in their seats.

Ms. Koophius got back to their discussion of school policies, when somebody knocked at their classroom door. She motioned the students to be quiet, while she assisted a woman by the door. After a while, the woman left, and Ms. Koophius entered with a pretty blonde girl with striking aquamarine eyes and long hair as flat as a board. The class started to talk in hushed whispers at the prospect of a new classmate in sight.

"Wow, she's so beautiful," Leia told Winter. Both were in awe upon seeing her.

"She could be a movie actress, what with her beauty," Winter commented. "You know what, she resembles an actress whose name I forgot," she said, thinking that she saw an actress before who looked like her.

"Class, I want you all to be quiet," Ms. Koophius reminded them. When the whispers died down, she introduced the girl. "I want you all to meet Siobe (Shiow-bee) Iwa. She's new here in school, so please be nice to her. Siobe, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Siobe went up confidently to the front and said, "I'm Siobe Iwa, fifteen years old, and currently in third year, just like all of you. I came from Naboo, and my mom and I went to live here in Alderaan some two years ago." She spoke confidently, unlike other new students who stuttered when asked to introduce themselves.

"Oh great, another dumb blonde," Bearwin shot back nastily. Siobe cocked her head at him, obviously offended with what he said, and gave him a Force push-back with just one piercing glance of her eyes. Bearwin flew from his seat violently and hit himself on the bulletin board, his head bumping, before he fell down to the ground in a heap. The atmosphere in the classroom became a pin-drop silence after seeing what Siobe did.

"Bearwin, stop saying mean things!" Ms. Koophius scolded him, who wasn't appalled at all with what Siobe did. Bearwin stood up and returned to his seat. Ms. Koophius went up to him and said, "Go to the principal's office, right now! This is your first offense!" she exclaimed.

"But ma'am, I..." Bearwin said, trying to look innocent.

Ms. Koophius grabbed him by the ear and said, "I said, go in there now!" She led him towards the door and before they went out, she said, "I'll be back in a while," and disappeared.

While Ms. Koophius and Bearwin were out, Siobe still stood in front of the class, and people started to ask her.

"What school did you came from?" a boy asked.

"Althera Girls' Academy," she replied.

"A private all girls' school?"

"Yes. My mom thought of transferring me here, so that I'll learn how to get along with boys," she said, trying to smile a little.

"I remember now!" Winter exclaimed to Leia. "She looks like the actress named Airra Iwa!"

"Who?" Leia asked, confused, as the class was very noisy again.

"The Nabooan actress. The one who started in this soap opera called "One Love", you know, which was the most popular soap when we were in sixth grade."

"Oh, now I know!" Leia exclaimed, as if a light bulb flashed in her mind. "I didn't know she has a daughter," she said, while she glanced at Siobe. "But maybe they just have the same surname," she said, unsure whether actress Airra Iwa actually have a daughter.

"Are you related to Airra Iwa?" Winter stood up suddenly to ask Siobe.

Siobe smiled and said, "She's my mother. You know her?" she asked, surprised.

"We've seen her in _One Love _before," Winter told her, smiling.

The noise in the classroom was ear-splitting, with whispers of "She's Airra Iwa's daughter! Cool!" to "I bet she's snooty like her mom," penetrated the air. And they grew silent again when Ms. Koophius returned just as soon as she had left.

"Ms., Siobe's the daughter of Airra Iwa!" a girl exclaimed gleefully.

"Can she take us to a shooting of a soap opera for a field trip?" another girl suggested.

Ms. Koophius laughed and said to Siobe, "Your mother's well-known here in this planet," she commented. "They all liked her dramas and movies."

"Thanks for the compliment, ma'am," she said.

"Now, enough of the dilly-dallying and let's get back to class," said Ms. Koophius. "Siobe, you take your seat beside Leia." she said, pointing to the empty chair situated beside Leia. Siobe walked there silently and sat beside her without even glancing at her seatmate or saying a word, while Ms. Koophius started to discuss again about school policies.

Leia stared at Siobe, who took out the school handbook given to her. Leia whispered to Winter and said, "I feel uneasy with her, because she's so quiet, and add to that, she's prettier than me."

"Don't say that, Lelila. Everybody's beautiful in their own way," Winter advised her.

"I'm not being envious. It's just that she has this snooty air that makes her seem prettier than she already was. I mean, she's more princess-like than me. Just like you." she joked, chuckling.

"Let's get to know her better. Maybe she's kind," Winter said to her friend.

For the rest of the morning, Siobe didn't spoke much except when she asks Leia or Winter a question, to which they would appreciatively reply. The bell rang, which signaled lunchtime, and all students immediately rose at their feet and scampered out the classroom in groups.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the canteen, Leia and Winter ate their lunch silently as they looked at the gazillions of students passing back and forth in front of them. Some were already seated in the benches, and one could easily tell who among them were the popular kids and the ones who were picked on. The popular students, which were composed of the jocks, cheerleaders, and their friends all sat at this long table in the very middle of the canteen, as those who were "outcasts" ate alone or in a tiny group. At the counter, people still line up to buy their food, and the line seemed to be never-ending.

Leia and Winter were at first apprehensive about eating lunch with just the two of them as company, but they tried to get used to the idea, thinking that thankfully, they didn't belonged to the group of people who were the resident outcasts. Leia's royal status kind of saved them from being picked on. Leia blended well among the crowd, but people dared not messed up with her.

"You know, Winter, I miss the girls," Leia mumbled in between chews of her sweet ham sandwich that she brought earlier.

"It'll be more fun if Xandy and the other girls were here with us," Winter replied sadly. "They're the ones who liven up our day and would always make us laugh." In their group of friends, Xandy was the prankster of the gang, the one who has the ability to make them laugh, and brought out the real persona lurking behind Leia, a.k.a. Ice Princess. Winter remembered how Xandy would make them laugh until their stomachs hurt.

"I miss Xandy and her green, gay jokes," Leia spoke again before taking another bite of her sandwich.

Winter was about to take another spoonful of her General's Steak when a noise of a shouting girl was heard behind them. "What was that?" she asked Leia, startled.

"Look," Leia said, as she pointed to the said table. They looked there, and they saw their new classmate, Siobe, lifting a guy up from his seat using a Force hand-gesture.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH ME AND CALLING ME BABY!" Siobe shouted at the boy, and her voice was loud enough to be heard at the canteen.

"I'm... sorry... miss..." The boy said in between chokes. "But I can't help it... you're so... pretty..." He even tried to wink at her, but it made Siobe angrier.

"YOU NERF!" she exclaimed, and tightened her hand gesture on the boy, and he went up even higher in the air.

"Miss, stop it!" A male student said, while trying to reach out for her upraised hand. "Don't do anything that'll bring you to the Principal's Office!" Siobe glanced at him and understood. Carefully, she put down her hand, and the boy slowly went down to his seat. The boy was panting, and drunk a bottle of water to get rid of his choked breath.

"Miss, thank you," he said, as he stared as Siobe, who was dumbfounded with her beauty.

"Don't flirt with me again, will you!" she said, and went up to him to punch him on the face. The boys seated with him at the table were shocked at what she did, Leia and Winter included.

"I won't mind being punched by a beauty like you," the naughty boy joked. Siobe gave him another punch on the face before she walked away, saying something under her breath. The boys hooted at her.

Leia was surprised when Siobe chose to sit beside her. "Moron," she mumbled.

"Are you alright, Siobe?" Winter asked, concerned.

"Boys are a pain in the neck," she said, and sighed.

"Have you eaten your lunch? And don't mind those boys, they're really like that," Leia said. Siobe smiled at her, saying, "I don't feel like eating lunch today. But anyways," she continued as she took out a sandwich from her lunch bag, "I'll eat. We have a long day ahead of us."

"How did you do that? You must be Force sensitive," Winter told her, amazed that she can use the Force to lift things.

"I found out that I could use the Force to lift and make things fly around. Even people," she replied, smiling. Then she added, "You must be thinking I'm on the dark side, huh?" she asked mischievously.

"Not so, although you shouldn't be doing that again. You might get caught," Leia reminded her in a friendly manner.

The three girls became silent as they concentrated on their meal, until later on, Winter spoke up to ask Siobe.

"How do you find it here?" she asked.

"Oh, full of mean, naughty boys. I never really liked boys, you know that?" she said, matter-of-factly. "But I guess I have to get used to being with them all the time," she said, exasperated.

"Not all boys are mean. I can introduce you to some of my kind guy friends," Leia procured.

Siobe stared at her for a long time and said, "Aren't you the Princess?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Leia asked back.

"Your name plate said so." She pointed at her nameplate pinned at her left side, on which it was written "Organa, Leia." "Ms. Koophius told me about you before coming here, that you'll be my classmate. That you're Viceroy Organa's daughter."

"Oh yeah, I'm a princess, all right," Leia said huffily.

Siobe seemed to be interested with the thought of having a princess as her classmate. "Oh..." she said, nodding her head. "This is so cool! Imagine, I'm seated next to Princess Leia!" She then started shaking her excitedly, while Winter looked at her, surprised.

"Hey, I'm getting dizzy," Leia told her, still trying to be nice. Siobe stopped herself from getting excited, and went again with their talk. "Oh sorry about that," she apologized. She was now more cheery than a while ago. "So, how does it feel to be a princess?"

"I think I should be asking you about how it feels to be an actress' daughter." Leia turned over the question to her.

Siobe frowned and said, "You get to be invited to parties and watch your mom during her shootings, but it's nothing exciting at all, even though you get to shop a lot. My mom's always out of the house, and I rarely get to be with her. But nowadays, she took a break from showbiz, and I'm glad she's always with me."

"Who was the lady with you?" Winter asked.

"She's my auntie, my mom's sister," Siobe explained. "She said she'd rather bring me to school than to have my mom get trampled over by fans."

"That's better." Winter piped in. "Airra Iwa's very popular here on this planet, and I'm sure people would be excited to see her again, what with her long showbiz hiatus."

"How is Princess Leia like?" She asked Winter excitedly.

"Leia's just the same as any other girl out there. She crams for exams and is clumsy sometimes, but she knows how to have fun. And if you want a free trip to the Palace, she can accompany you," she joked. "You can raid their ref if you want free snacks.", Winter said smilingly.

"Oh please stop telling her that," Leia butted in. "But it's nothing special. Yes, you're a princess. You live in a palace and you get to wear nice outfits, but it's pretty tiring too. People expect too much from you and you have to be perfect all the time."

"Is that so.." Siobe mumbled.

Leia smiled at her and said, "But I'm still glad to be one, because it keeps people from picking on me here."

"Because she's actually a nerd," Winter joked again. "She's in the honor list."

"Hey, at least I'm good-looking!" Leia exclaimed, and they all burst into laughter.

They enjoyed the remaining time left for lunch. The bell rang and the students returned to their classrooms. By this point of time, Leia, Winter and Siobe now talked with each other as if Siobe was an old friend. They liked Siobe's company and her good sense of humor.

"Oh don't mind Bearwin, he's really mean," Winter told her when the topic of their conversation was about the renowned class bully. "And we'll protect you from him."

"Tormentor's gotta watch out, for he met his match," said Leia.

"I can be mean to him if I want to," Siobe told them.

"What's the next class?" Leia asked.

Siobe looked at her schedule card and replied, "Clone War Lit. And I heard a girl said that our prof. here is a cute guy."

"Where did you hear that?" Winter asked.

"I happened to pass by a classroom this morning, and they were all talking about him."

"I wonder who could that be..." Leia trailed off, when she felt the presence of somebody in the room. She looked at the teacher who entered, and her mouth gaped upon seeing who it was.

"Oh gosh," she said while she nudged Winter. The guy was all too familiar to her. "It's _him." _

"Who's him?" Winter and Siobe asked her at the same time.

"The cute guy I met this morning."

**A/N: I was trying to think of Star Wars-ish sounding names, but I guess Japanese-sounding names will do just fine. (-) RR Please! Thanks!**


	4. Professor Westenro

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the copyright of Star Wars. Leia's full name was my idea, inspired by the long names of the princesses of old (think Anastasia Nicholaivena of the Romanov family). Just using all these for fun!

Chapter 4-Professor Westenro

"Oh gosh, Winter, it's really _him," _Leia muttered breathlessly upon seeing their professor for Clone War Literature enter their classroom. It was the man who had helped her out that morning, and Leia never expected that he would be her professor, much less to find work in the school she went to.

"You've known him?" Siobe asked curiously, who edged closer to her so it wasn't obvious that they were chatting. Leia nodded her head in agreement.

The handsome man with the wispy brown hair and deep blue eyes cleared his throat first and then greeted the students.

"Good afternoon." He spoke in a husky, masculine voice, and Leia swore that his voice sounded handsomely gorgeous.

"Good afternoon, sir," the students uttered in unison.

"Thank you. Now please sit down." The students sat, and Leia could see that most of her girl classmates whispered to each other and exchanged comments about their new professor.

"He is so cute!" she heard a girl who sat in front of her exclaim in a hushed tone to her seatmate.

"Yes! I'm crushing on him!" the other girl gushed. At that moment, Leia also felt love struck, but she tried to regain her composure and started to listen to what their professor had to say.

"You're crushing on him, huh?" Winter asked her with a naughty smile on her face. Leia felt muted and tried to speak up, but Siobe instead replied for her.

"It's obvious, because she's blushing!" she exclaimed as she pointed gently to her cheek, which was a shade of pink.

"I'm not blushing!" Leia denied, even if she felt her cheeks burning hot.

"Oh yes you are!" Siobe said in a sing-song voice.

Leia just ignored her seatmates' remarks, and shifted her eyes to the professor who wrote something on the holo-board. "As you can see," he said while he wrote his name, "I'm a new professor here.' He stopped writing and said, "My name is Professor Axel Westenro," he introduced himself. His name was written in a beautiful, cursive handwriting.

"His handwriting is so nice!" Leia said admiringly. _So does the sound of his name. Axel. I love the sound of it, _she thought.

"Definitely not that of a man," Siobe commented.

"How did you meet him?" Winter suddenly asked.

"Both our swoop bikes hit each other while I was on my way here, and he helped me out because I fell down," Leia narrated, and she felt like squirming in girlish delight at the thought of being so close to him that morning. "I wounded my knee, and he mended it," she added.

"Wow, that was so sweet," Winter said smilingly.

"If I were you, I should have punched him because he made me fell down on my bike," Siobe nastily advised.

"Oh, I don't like that. Besides, it's my fault. I was in a hurry then," Leia shot back. "But I liked it when he helped me out," she said with a silly smile plastered on her face. She soon started to daydream about meeting Professor Westenro by chance. _A hundred possibilities may happen, _she thought happily. _Maybe I'll trip over him and then we'll be..._

"Ms. Leia Organa!" a voice called out. It was Professor Westenro, who was in the midst of checking the class attendance. Leia was lost in her daydreams until she felt a strong nudge on her back from Siobe.

"Ow!" She stared at Siobe, glaring.

"He's checking out on you," Winter whispered to her.

"Um, Ms. Leia Adelene Nicholavenia Organa, are you present?" Professor Wesntenro asked aloud as he searched around.

Leia felt shocked at hearing him mention her full royal name, which she never used. That jolted her back to reality. "I'm here, sir!" she exclaimed as she stood up and shot her hand up in the air at the same time. It made the class burst into laughter, and not just because of that funny antic. She blushed even harder, embarrassed, and slumped back in her seat.

Professor Westenro had to laugh too, and called out on her again. "It's okay, Ms. Organa. Don't feel bad," he said to her with a smile. That made her feel less embarrassed.

"Sir, was that Leia's full name?" a boy with freckles asked him.

"It says so in my student's list," he replied.

"I didn't know her name was that long!" the nosy boy commented.

"It sounds absurd!" a girl said. "No wonder, Leia never used it!"

"Because it was a royal custom to give long names to princesses," Leia explained to teh class, feeling somewhat irked. _And my full name is quite a mouthful! _She remembered having a hard time writing it when she was learning how to write her name when she was a child, that's why she shortened it to just her first name and surname, to be easily remembered. She didn't like being called Adelene, much less Nicholavenia.

"Aren't you Viceroy Organa's daughter?" Professor Westenro asked her, his blue eyes drilling into her. It made her feel like melting.

"Yes," she replied sheepishly.

"Oh, your highness, how nice to have you here in my class," Professor Westenro happily stated. It made her feel much more at ease with him, and she smiled back.

"Equal treatment is given here in my class, and don't worry, the Princess will be fairly treated just like anyone of you," he said good-naturedly, assuming them that equal treatment with the students was very much observed.

Leia was not the type of student who acted in a primadonna manner, even though she was the _only _member of the royal family who attended a public high school. In fact, she was low-profiled; silent, does her job well, and was still an ordinary girl who enjoyed going to school as much as she hated it at the same time. Viceroy Organa wanted her to develop her social skills and not be boastful with her charmed life as a princess; hence, the reason why she was enrolled there, instead of hiring a private tutor, which was what the other Alderaanian princesses did before her. She was tutored at home until she entered school at the age of six.

"So these are the rules to be followed in my class. Only three," Professor Westenro stated after he wrote three items on the board. "Always do your assignments, never cheat on exams, and be honest in what you do and say," he explained as he pointed out the items he wrote with his laser pen. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked sternly.

_Of all the professors I had, this one knows how to be authoritative and at the same time, to get along well with the students, _Leia thought. _I like him. I really, really like him, and not just for his looks._

Professor Westenro was able to get his point across, which made the students reply "Yes, sir!" in a serious, "we meant it" tone.

"Good," he complimented them. "Any more questions?" he asked.

"Sir, can we call Leia 'Nikki'?" A boy suddenly asked. "Because of the Nichola-whatsoever attached to her name." The class burst again into peals of laughter.

"For your info, it's Nicholavenia," Leia stood up with her hands or her waist, stating it in a matter-of-factly tone, even though she knew she was only joking, and was very stifled not to laugh.

"Oh sorry for that, your highness," the boy jokingly apologized.

"At least that's something different, _Ms. Leia Adelene Nicholavenia Organa," _Professor Westenro joked. "Nikki Organa or Adelene Organa sounds nice!"

"I think Nikki Adelene Organa sounds better!" somebody commented.

"Right with that!" Professor Westenro pointed at the person who said it from the front row. "Isn't it, Nikki Adelene?"

"Oh sir, please stop calling me like that! It's too cutesy-sounding, and I feel like a Wookie puppy!" Leia exclaimed whiningly. "And why do you have to repeat my full name to the class?" she asked, pretending to look irked, but was already on the verge of laughing.

"Because it fits a cute girl like you," Professor Westenro told her smilingly.

The classroom erupted with the hearty sounds of laughter, and soon, Leia already joined in. _Professor Westenro sure has a good sense of humor, _she thought in between laughs. His bedimpled smile and infectious laughter surely was contagious for someone who came to be known as "Ice Princess", and it rubbed off well on her. It made her feel good all over.

_He thinks I'm cute! _She thought joyfully, which lead her to another thought.

_Maybe next time, I'd be writing my name like this on a sheet of test paper:_

_Leia Nikki Adelene Organa, 3rd year, Section A._

_Not bad, isn't it? Just for this class, _she thought smilingly.

A/N: I'll be delayed in posting due to the holiday rush, because I have to visit my auntie in the province and stay there for a while, add to that, to attend my family reunion. So please be patient, and watch out for the next chapters to come! Happy holidays!


	5. The Princess Leia Diaries

**CHAPTER 5- The Princess Leia Diaries**

**1st Day of School, Monday**

_Today is my first day of school. I'm in section A, along with Winter, and the other girls (Xandy, Roxie and Rhye) are in B. Bearwin the Tormentor's my classmate. Arrrgghhhh!_

_I'm in store for my worst school year ever. On the bright side, there's this new girl named Siobe Iwa, whom I became fast friends with. The only problem is, she's kinda scary when angry and uses the Force to get back at naughty guys._

_Haven't I told you that Prof. Westenro, my new clone War Lit. teacher, is sooooo handsome? I think I met the Prince of my dreams…. (gushes)_

**3 days later….**

_The day I'm dreading the most… Club Selection Day! What club will I join in? Roxie and Xandy are part of the cheering squad (it sucks sometimes if your friends are cheerleaders), Rhye is on the debate team, and Siobe and Winter are in the music club. And me? I HAVE NO CLUB! I'm the princess without a talent…._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia walked around the school halls frantically, rubbing her chin and thinking of the best club she'll be joining. _Will I be in the music club? _She asked herself. _I'll be there with Winter and Siobe. _Then she realized that she was not much of a singer. _What about the drama club? Forget Dance Club, Leia. You have two left feet. _She sighed. _I can never be as good as Xandy and Roxie. _

She looked up at the list of clubs in front of her, which was pasted on a bulletin board. Then her eyes fell on the words that said, _Literature Club. Headed by Professor Axel Westenro. _

_Oh, I guess I'll be joining here, _Leia thought as she grabbed a form to join the Literature Club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…._As I write now, I'm thinking why the heck did I even sign up for that club! Yeah, you might be saying because Mr. Hottie Professor's the club moderator. Partly because of that, probably. The truth is, I DON'T EVEN HAVE A TALENT! I don't even know where I'm good at. It peeves me off that all my friends are sooo talented, while I can't even dance or carry a tune. My mom enrolled me before in ballet and piano lessons, but being the procrastinator that I am, I never lasted long. How come I haven't even thought of this before? I feel like bashing myself because of this…_

_I'm still a kid, and life is a nightmare….._

_-Leia Organa_


	6. The Worst Day Ever!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars and its copyright. Just using this for this story.**

**Chapter 6- The Worst Day Ever!**

(One month into the school groove...)

_I'm enjoying my classes, and time with my friends is well spent. We always hang out at the school rooftop after classes, even just for a while, what with small talks and exchanging gossips._

_By the way, Siobe is now part of our group. She's fun to be with, and on weekends, when we have time, we go out and she knows lots of fun places, like the time we went to the sing-along bar and we sang our hearts away last night. It was fun, as it was my first time to go to a sing-along bar, and the first time I was allowed to go out without Threepio as my chaperone. Yay! My dad never allowed me to go out by myself at night, because of security reasons. As if Storm Troopers would come out and kidnap me anytime, oh heaven forbid! _

_But the singing part wherein the screen flashes your score, I didn't like! After I sang, you know what my score is? A big, fat, 65! It even said on the bottom, "You can't be a singer! Forget it, buster!" It made my friends burst into laughter! Huhuhuhu... poor me... Until now, I'm trying so hard to find out what my talent is. Forget singing... blah!_

_In short, it's fun to be at school, even though I hate waking up early in the morning to get to my classes on time. I can cope up with the pressures of schoolwork, and add to that, I have my inspiration... Prince Axel... heehee! He is so DAMN CUTE! Just the perfect guy for me: suave, handsome, and debonair! I like how he pronounces my name: Lee-ya. It makes him even more handsome! Awwwww... I'm getting lovesick again! Never mind if he's seven years older than me... maybe time will come and he'll propose to me. Okay, Leia, enough of the daydreaming! _

_But what I wasn't prepared for is the everyday torments and embarrassing situations Bearwin the Tormentor puts me in. He's so mean! He likes to thumbtack my braids on the back of my chair and throwing crumpled papers behind my head. Another thing: Once, I walked around the school without knowing that he plastered something on my back. Someone told me about it, and when I read the paper, it said: "Fcking Royal Brat. Wanna sleep with me?" Arrrgghhhh! (Turns red with embarrassment) _

_I told my friends about it, and they advised me to just ignore him. But how could I ignore him, when people are already starting to gossip about me? The other day, when I was in the ladies' room, I overheard two girls talking, saying that I probably slept with a droid, and that I wasn't a virgin anymore. The girl even said that I probably had my boobs massaged by a palace guard (My bust size isn't that big!). I couldn't believe all the sickening tall tales I've been hearing about me the past few days. I wonder how many people Bearwin had brainwashed into making people think of me that way. I told my friends about it, and here is what they said:_

_**ROXIE** (very angry): That was so mean! How dare they treat Leia that way!_

_**XANDY**: Calm down, Rox. But come to think of it, who wouldn't be flared up with that? (Looks at me): What are your plans, Leia?_

_**ME**: I don't know. I'm scared of what Bearwin might do to me next. And I want to be quiet. If I tell the authorities, people might think I can get away with anything because of my status here in this planet. Don't worry gals, I'll be okay._

_**RHYE**: It's NOT OKAY! (Her voice was probably a decibel high for all the whole school to hear.) That's character assassination! Even if you defend yourself and people still say bad things about you, you have the right to! _

_**ME**: I know that._

_**SIOBE**: So, what makes you afraid? Go ahead and defend yourself, Lelila! _

_**WINTER**: Yeah right! Go ahead and fight back! (Raises her fist in the air)_

_**ME**: But I don't want to look like a sissy._

_**WINTER**: But you'll be the defeated one if you don't. Don't make the torments last longer._

_Thank God for the Force of friendship. But stupid me, I made the torments last longer. It's starting to affect my studies, and the talks get worse. But what I wasn't prepared for is the worst day of my life._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia went out of the ladies' room and she didn't notice the bucket of mud water propped up above the entrance door. As she pushed the door open, the predictable happened: The bucket fell right on her and as a result, she was drenched wet. _Oh great, _she thought. Leia was too shocked to even remove the bucket on her head, and her mind raced, thinking about who did it. _Somebody must have followed me here. _

Just then, she felt the strong pull of hands from behind her, and felt someone tying her hands from the back. "Let go of me!" She shouted, while kicking her feet in frustration as she tried to defend herself. But then two people held her up. Her sights brightened when the bucket was removed on her head. A girl with red hair was in front of her, and from behind her, there were two other girls. Leia thought she looked familiar, as the redhead was part of the cheering squad. Her hunch felt even right, as she recognized the sound of the voices of the two girls who held her up. They were the ones who talked against her outside the cubicle in the ladies' room.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Leia asked in her firmest tone, while trying to conceal the fear that brewed up inside her. She felt like she was trapped in a rancor's dungeon with no way out.

The redhead just smiled menacingly at her, and all she said was, "Cover her eyes and lock her inside the storage" she ordered. The girl behind her blindfolded her eyes with a handkerchief while the girl who tied her arms held her in place. Leia squirmed to get free and tried to remember the self-defense techniques she learned from her P.E. classes.

"Sorry, Princess, your struggle is of no use this time," the redhead hissed in her ear. "Now, girls, lock her up."

"STOP IT, WILL YOU!" Leia screamed as she was dragged along the empty corridor. Her feet skidded across the floor, and she thought of shouting for help. But then she realized that it was after-class hours, and probably, no one could hear her. Her friends were probably waiting for her on the school rooftop, wondering why she didn't come as early as she used to.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS AGAINST THE SCHOOL RULES? CUT IT OUT, WILL YOU!" Leia thought that saying it would make the mean girls stop. But it made them even more excited, at the thought of putting her under their mercy.

"We don't care about school rules, Ms. Goody Two Shoes," the girl who dragged her replied.

The dragging continued until they came to a halt. Leia felt herself shoved inside the dingy and cramped quarters of the storage room, where the cleaning man keeps all the brooms and mops he used to clean the school area. The two girls pushed her inside, and Leia fell to the floor while she collided along with the brooms and mops, which stood nearby.

She felt her ankles being tied up, and it made her fearful. Now there would be no chance for her to escape, save being discovered by the cleaning man if he comes here to get the things needed for cleaning. It felt so dark inside, what with her eyes blindfolded.

"DID BEARWIN TOLD YOU TO DO THIS TO ME?" Leia asked them frantically.

"Nope." One of the girls answered.

"We did this... just because..." the redhead answered with a sly smile. Even in the dark, Leia knew it was her who spoke.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" She asked shouting, her voice choked up with rage and frustration. _If it wasn't for that big mean, bully, this won't happen to me. I hate you, Bearwin Krugg! This is your entire fault! I'm ruined!_

"Princess, we hate you because you're so fond of sucking up to Professor Westenro," the girl explained. By that time, Professor Westenro was the official school heartthrob among the female students and even with some of the teachers.

"WHAT! I only talked to him during classes!" She cried out. "Where did you get this notion?"

"You're such a flirt, Leia Organa. A slutty flirt. Because of you, you broke the heart of one of my cheerleader friends when she found out that the Professor liked you back," the redhead said. "Of course, I have to get my revenge."

"I AM NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM!" Leia cried out. "How did you know about me and Professor Westenro? We're not even an item!"

"No more explanations, Princess. Now it's time for me to say goodbye," the redhead whispered in her ear. Leia felt someone plaster a roll of masking tape on her mouth.

"Be a good girl and shut your mouth up, will you?" The redhead said. "And don't spill. If you do you'll be dead," she threatened her. With that, Leia heard the door slammed shut, along with the clucking noise of the combination numbers being locked up.

"That serves Princess Bitch right!" The redhead exclaimed from outside. The three girls laughed menacingly at what they did.

"MMMRRRGGHHHH!" Leia shouted through her taped mouth, meaning, "You bitches! You'll pay for this!"

As she sat in the dark quarters drenching wet and smelling so bad, her mouth taped closed, blindfolded eyes and bound arms and ankles; Leia realized how the school outcasts must have felt when the popular kids tormented them. _And now, I'm an outcast too, _she thought, her eyes wet with tears, crying out of frustration and fear. _I'm an outcast because I'm a Princess. And they hate me for it. _

She felt the handkerchief soaked wet with tears, and promised herself that she'll get back at them in the best way possible. _They'll never see me crying. _She vowed to herself that she'd never cry in front of them. Her father was known to be a strong man, and she made sure that she'll be like him also; never breaking down and giving up on adversities.

After what seem like an eternity, the door clicked open. Leia awoke when she heard someone say, "Princess! Are you all right?" It was the cleaning man, who had come to get his supplies at the storage room. Leia felt a surge of relief, and mumbled to please help her out.

The cleaning man helped her removed the blindfold and tape and the things that bounded her. When she broke free, the first thing the cleaning man said to her was, "Who did this to you?"

"I... I can't tell..." she stammered. "I'll be dead when they find out if I spill," she hesitated, as the cleaning man led her outside the school grounds. The campus was pretty quiet by that time, as all the students went home, and probably, some of the other teachers had gone home too.

"Why not?" the cleaning man asked. "If you want, I'll tell your adviser about it and..."

"No!" Leia exclaimed. "Please be quiet about it," she pleaded.

The cleaning man stewed for a while and said, "If you need help, Your Highness, just call me if you plan to tell them about your case, okay?" The aged cleaning man smiled at her, his wrinkles showing through his weather-beaten face. "I'd encountered those bullying cases throughout the years I worked here, and I never expected you as a victim of one," he remarked.

"They hate me because..." Leia said sadly.

"Oh, don't resent the fact that you're a princess. Many girls would love to be in your shoes." he said, trying to comfort her.

"Yes, that's the reason why they hate me," she replied resentfully.

"Because they want to become just like you," he said. He stewed for a while and said, "Go home now. Your father must be worried about you."

"Ummm... thanks for helping me out, sir," Leia said gratefully. She smiled a weak smile at him and then proceeded to get her things from the classroom.

_The girls must have been home by now, _she thought as she went out of the school building, and thought not to drop by the school rooftop anymore. When Leia came to the place where she parked her swoop bike that morning, she was shocked when she found out that it was ruined. Its parts got dismantled and the break got lost, and so she has no choice but to walk home while she pulled it. _The girls probably did it, _she thought tearfully, remembering that the bike was a gift to her by her father for her twelfth birthday.

Leia arrived at home, tears streaming down her face over what had happened to her that day. Bail Organa looked up from the book he was reading upon noticing his adopted daughter in a sorry state.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" he asked sympathetically. Leia just looked at him and ran away to lock herself in her bedroom. She couldn't bring to tell him that bullies tormented her at school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I wonder if should I tell my friends about this? _Leia wrote in her diary that night after taking her shower, to get rid of the bad smell of the mud water. _I don't want the reputation of Roxie and Xandy to get ruined, because they're also in the cheering squad, and I don't like the idea of the redhead girl getting back at them. _

_I don't know what to do now. If only Bearwin did not plastered that "fcking royal brat" thing, my life won't be in shreds. Heck, I don't even want to think about it, or what will happen tomorrow. All I know is, my life is not the same anymore like before. I'm now an outcast. All because I'm a princess. _

_-Leia Organa_

Her hands still felt swollen from being bounded, and after writing, she lay down on her bed. _Never mind what will happen tomorrow, _she thought, and assured herself that things might be better the next day.

Or worse.

**Don't worry peeps, Leia will fight back later on. (Go Leia! Go!) This chapter is dedicated to all those who were bullied in school one way or another. Hope you guys can get the same strength Leia has by reading this. Be encouraged to stand up for yourself, and for what is right. **

**Ever been bullied before? Have the guts to share your story, along with your reviews. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**


	7. Rumors

DISCLAIMER:I don't own everything Star Wars. Just using the characters and places for this story. Some characters, I made up, so don't sue me. Chapter 7- Rumors 

The next morning, Leia rode the tram in going to school, for her bike was ruined. She hasn't told her father about it, more so about her situation. She dreaded the fact that she might come face to face again with the mean redhead girl, and her classmate Bearwin. _Force be with me today, _she thought.

The tram stopped in front of the school gate, and she, along with the other students, filed down. Leia tried to walk confidently, her head held up high, but the fear was still there. It was so hard to shake it off. _The school outcasts probably felt this way everyday, _she thought, now sympathizing with what they have to go through.

"Leia!" Siobe called out to her from behind. She turned her head and found her friends sitting underneath a tree, doing their homework at the last minute.

"Hi there!" she said smilingly. She went up to them and sat on the ground.

"Wazzup, Lelila?" Xandy asked her. "Feeling any better?"

Silence. Judging from the look on her face, her friends realized that something bad happened to her. "Err... did Bearwin tormented you again?" Rhye asked hesitatingly.

"No," Leia said, as she shook her head. "Yesterday, three girls whom I barely knew tormented me and they locked me up in the storage room."

"WHAT!" the girls exclaimed at the same time. With that, Leia proceeded to tell them about the horrible experienced she encountered at the hands of the redhead girl and her two friends.

"She said that she did this to make up for her friend who has a crush on Professor Westenro. Then she called me a flirt and a slut because I 'stole' him from her," Leia narrated.

"She said that!" Roxie asked, her eyes bewildered.

"And that I shouldn't spill, because the redhead girl belonged to the cheering squad and she might come upon you next," she added, referring to Roxie and Xandy. Leia looked around to make sure that the girl wasn't in sight, and felt relieved. "I can't help it anymore. I haven't told my father about this, but I think you guys must know. I don't want dad to interfere with this problem."

"I know the redhead you're referring to!" Xandy exclaimed. "That's Tanya Strider. She's in 3-D."

"You do?" Leia asked.

"Yes. She's in with the popular kids, all right, but nobody really liked her because of her rotten attitude."

"And when you say 'rotten', I mean, big time!" Roxie chimed in.

"Tanya Strider..." Leia mumbled. She now has a name to her face. "But... who was that friend she was saying?"

"Tanya has no other friends aside from her two sidekicks, Elaine and Antoinette," Xandy replied. "Don't you know that she does that to you because she's very jealous of you, and another thing, Professor Westenro is fond of you," she added, her voice in a lower tone this time.

"What do you mean?" It was now Winter who asked, who took the time to look up from the book she was reading and listen to the girls. "How would Tanya know about Leia crushing on Professor Wes?"

"Oh, you're so outdated with the news, Winter," Rhye remarked. "In all of his classes here in third year, he always tells the students what a smart student Leia is, how industrious she is when it comes to her studies. Including in our section, of course. Because of it, a lot of girls who are crushing on Professor Westenro are starting to feel hateful towards Leia, Tanya included."

"And Tanya is known to have a very big crush on him," Xandy said. "Even though she's pretty and a cheerleader at that, she's not very smart at all. She's a total airhead."

"I thought Bearwin started this," Leia said.

"He wasn't the one who started this, although he had a part in making Tanya feel so flared up against you. When you walked around that day with that paper plastered behind your back, Tanya thought this was a good opportunity to torment you," Xandy continued.

Leia was starting to feel sick through her stomach. She couldn't believe how many girls who would judge her just like that, and imagined the third year girls whom she would meet down the hallway later on. _They're now talking behind my back. I wonder how many names they have called me. And the other lies Tanya must have been circulating around. _She felt the urge to ask this question.

"Are the cheerleaders ganging up against you?" she asked Roxie and Xandy.

"Not so, although they're starting to distance themselves away from us," Roxie answered from her.

"I'm sure they're gossiping in groups against me, aren't they?"

Roxie and Xandy grew silent; obvious that they'd rather not spill out all the other gory details, even though they knew what Leia said was true.

"So, Tanya is jealous of me because Mr. Westenro's fond of me? And he's very obvious with it?"

"That's right," Rhye replied sadly.

"And later on, you guys too will stay away from me?" Leia asked doubtfully, tears brewing up in her eyes. It was the first time in her life that she was put on the line like this.

"NO WE WON'T!" Siobe exclaimed defiantly.

"Whatever happens, we'll be there for you," Winter assured her smilingly.

"Even if the other cheerleaders gangs up on us, we'll never leave you," Roxie said.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Xandy said as she smiled at her.

"Right on!" Rhye exclaimed.

Hearing the wonderful things they said made Leia felt less afraid, knowing that her friends will be there for her to defend her, if needed. "Thanks guys," she said, her voice choked with tears.

"Don't cry there, will you?" Winter said as she slapped her back.

She stifled a laugh. "These are just tears of joy," she joked, wiping her eyes.

The bell rang, and they stood up. As they walked inside the school building, Roxie placed an arm around Leia and said, "Not even the bullies in the world won't stop us from becoming your friend, Leia, even if they don't understand you."

"Thanks for that." Before they parted, she embraced Roxie.

"No prob, Lelila," she said, waving goodbye before she entered the classroom of 3-B along with Xandy and Rhye.

Before they entered their classroom, Leia whispered to Siobe and Winter, "Don't trail behind me. I don't want you girls to get ganged up too," she warned them.

"Okay. If that is what you want," Siobe answered.

"We'll pretend we came late than you," Winter added.

Leia nodded her head. Upon entering the classroom, she caught a group of girls swarming around a table and gossiping. On earshot, she heard one of them say, "I couldn't believe Leia is such a flirt. To think that she's a princess, and she has a name to protect."

"Maybe she and Mr. Westenro are dating now," a girl said. "I heard Mr. Westenro likes her a lot, and he'll tell the other sections how he likes her so much."

"How would you know if they're dating?" a girl asked.

"Of course, they're not very obvious about it, just like in those movies about teacher-student relationship," the girl said matter-of-factly.

Leia just stood there, and couldn't believe how her classmates, who used to be so kind and friendly to her, would now treat her just like that. _It's amazing how many people can you brainwash with such a piece of cheap gossip, and they're willing to believe it, even without proof. _

The girls stopped talking when they saw Leia standing in front of them. They tried to look innocent. "Oh, hi Leia," one of the girls said.

"We're just talking about the weather," one of the girls uttered, pretending to come up with an excuse.

"You don't need to say that. I know what you're talking about," Leia said under her breath as she went up to her desk.

She sat, and saw the girls return to their seats. She heard the girl in front of her whispered, "Her highness knows about it."

"Yeah, so keep your mouth shut, will you?" her seatmate answered.

Winter and Siobe entered and proceeded to seat beside her. Winter noticed the sad look on her face. "Why sad, Leia?" she asked softly.

"They're talking about me," she replied. "Everyone hates me now for something I have no control of."

"If you need help, I'm willing to fight for you!" war-freak Siobe exclaimed as she positioned her hands like a boxer.

"Thanks for that, Siobe," she replied gratefully.

Leia remembered this song about someone who is a victim of unwanted rumors, and she could very well relate.

_I'm tired of rumors starting, I'm sick of being followed. I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me. Why can't they talk about me? Why can't they let me live?_

She sure felt the same way.

(Line and chapter title borrowed from Lindsay Lohan's song, "Rumors". It sure fits this chapter. Sorry if I got some of the stanzas wrong.)


	8. At The Cafeteria

DISCLAIMER: I don't own authorship of Star Wars. Chapter 8- At The Cafeteria 

During lunch period, Leia told Siobe and Winter that she'd rather sit at a table by herself, which startled her two friends.

"Leia, it's okay if you sit with us. Stop acting like an outcast, okay?" Winter reprimanded her sternly as they walked their way to the cafeteria.

"What if the mean girls gang up on you two?" Leia asked with a tone of apprehension.

"Oh, I'm always here, ready to defend you guys!" Siobe exclaimed. "I'm not afraid of anything, not even with those three bitches you're talking about!" Hearing this made Leia smile a little.

At the lunch line, Leia separated from Siobe and Winter to buy something else, while they chose to buy the meal of the day, the "Galactic Meal". It was Leia's favorite, but today, she has no appetite for it. It seems nothing could cheer her up, more so that the next class will be the class of Professor Westenro. It used to make her feel giddy and happy at the thought of meeting him, but now, she felt like she wanted to run away.

_If only I could cut classes, _she thought, as she pressed a button to the food vendo. Out came a sandwich and a juice drink. Leia took it out, thinking, _but if I do, my grades will be the one to suffer. So, I have no choice but to endure the taunts and gossips of my classmates. _

She was deep in thought that she didn't notice someone fast approaching her. It was the person she was hiding from, Tanya Strider.

At the sight of Leia, Tanya thought this was a perfect moment to shame her again. She walked faster upon seeing Leia, who didn't notice her presence, and on purpose, bumped into her. Tanya happened to be bringing a bowl of soup along with her lunch tray, and the soup spilled all over Leia's uniform.

Leia gasped as the hot soup spilled on her, while she lost hold on the things she was bringing, and recognized the person who did it. Her eyes widened at the sight of Tanya in front of her. Her two sidekicks, Elaine and Antoinette, came up from behind her, smiling meanly.

"Oh... sorry..." Leia mumbled as she picked up her food, which fell on the floor.

Tanya loved the scared look on her face. "Now you spilled my soup!" she exclaimed, pretending to be angry. "Why don't you look where you're going next time?"

Leia just stood there, flabbergasted, and can't think of anything to say. She wanted to run away from her shadow, but the more she tried to do so, the more fate allow them to see each other in the most unlikely places.

"What are you looking there, huh?" Tanya asked her meanly as she raised an eyebrow at her. "Plan to tell me to your boyfriend, Professor Wes? Well, don't try to do so, for it's your fault for being so stupid!" Tanya started to laugh mockingly at her, along with her two cronies.

By that time, a crowd was starting to form around them. Leia was shamed again for the second time, and for the second time around, she didn't know what to do. It's like she was glued to that spot and couldn't get out.

"Look at her highness!" Tanya exclaimed to the crowd of people gathered around there. Leia could see a few girls whispering. "I can't believe she's so stupid!" She said in between laughs. "You're such a shame to the Organa family, Leia! Maybe because you're adopted, that's why!"

Leia felt like crying again. Of all things she hated the most, it was being insulted by somebody who barely knew her. And how the heck did Tanya know about her heritage? No one knew it at school except for her closest friends. _Did one of them betray me? _The thought of being betrayed by one of her friends was something she could never handle, more so the thought of it.

The people were now beginning to whisper, "Leia's adopted?"

Tanya answered, "In case you're wondering, I happen to learn about this on the Holo-Web, and that's right, Leia's adopted! She's not an Organa!" Her voice was audible enough to be heard through the entire canteen.

Leia froze in horror. _How did she find out about it?_

"Why are you so quiet there, Princess? It's true, isn't it? You're not a real princess after all! I bet your father never really loved you!"

"No one treats Leia that way!" A voice from behind her exclaimed. With one swift motion, Siobe entered the small circle and pounced upon Tanya. Leia backed up as the two girls started pulling each other's hair. The crowd cheered wildly as Siobe and Tanya fought with each other.

"Who the hell do you think you are, bitch?" Tanya asked angrily as she pulled Siobe's blonde hair and slapped her face. Siobe managed to come on top of her and pinned her to the ground.

She pulled a fistful of Tanya's hair strongly and said, "For your information, you're more of a bitch than me! And don't call Leia stupid! Bet you did that on purpose, right!" With that, she gave a strong hit on Tanya's forehead, which made her wince in pain.

"You're the stupid one!" Siobe exclaimed as she scratched her perpetuator's face.

"And it looks like as if Princess found someone who'll save her, huh?" Tanya said mockingly as she pounced on Siobe and tried to scratch her face. But she managed to defend herself and got over Tanya again.

"Stop it!" Leia exclaimed as Winter came to her aid, saying "Let's get out of here!"

"Why just stand there, Leia?" Siobe asked as she continued to fight with Tanya. "She insulted you! Go ahead and defend yourself!"

"Her highness is a scaredy cat, don't you know that?" Tanya asked, shouting.

"Even though she is one, she's better off than you!" Siobe shouted in return.

The fighting continued until a teacher came to intervene. Both girls stopped upon seeing a teacher stood in front of them. "What are you girls fighting about?"

"Ma'am, she started it!" Tanya pointed to Siobe.

"Well, she started everything, because she was insulting my friend!" Siobe pointed back at Tanya. Both girls glared nastily at each other.

"Go with me to the Principal's Office, right now!" the teacher said angrily. The two girls stood up, looking like a mess. The teacher looked at the crowd of students around them and said, "Go back to your places!"

The students started to go separate ways but still looked on as the teacher lead Siobe and Tanya to the Principal's Office. "All right, tell me who started this," she told Siobe. Tanya already had lots of disciplinary cases filed against her, and the teacher chose to listen to Siobe's account of the fight, because Tanya was known to be a liar and a dishonest person among the teachers.

"She did, because she insulted Leia!" Siobe exclaimed angrily. Tanya was about to get back at her but the teacher came in between them, preventing them from doing so.

"It's you again, Ms. Strider?" The teacher asked furiously.

"But ma'am, Leia knocked me and I spill my soup on the floor, because she's so stupid!" Tanya replied, pretending to look innocent.

The teacher stewed for a while, and turned to look at Leia, who stood nearby along with Winter. "Ms. Organa, come with me." Without any word, she came and walked with them, while Winter bade them farewell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She insulted Leia and told the whole school that's she's adopted!" Siobe angrily narrated to the principal, Mr. Althor, who was intently listening to the entire story as Siobe told everything in front of the authorities.

Mr. Althor nodded and turned to Tanya. "You blurted out that Leia's adopted? How did you find out about it?"

"On the Holo-Web," Tanya replied in a low voice, now looking like she's so kind and innocent.

"Where in the Holo-Web did you find it? No one in this school knows about Leia's heritage except..."

"Ms. Strider, admit it," the female teacher told her, which turned out to be her adviser, Ms. Zena. "Did you tamper the school records?"

"But Ma'am Zena, I..."

"DID YOU?" She asked. Tanya sighed and said, "Yes. I opened the school records on the Holo-Web.

"You broke the password?"

"No!" she denied.

"But how did you managed to open it without knowing the password?"

"I...I..." Tanya stammered and then, she finally admitted it. "Yes. I used this device called the 'Code Breaker', which enables you to know secret passwords. I brought it from a smuggler the other day."

"You brought it for the purpose of putting Leia to shame, isn't it?" Ms. Zena asked angrily. Tanya just sat there without saying a word.

"Well, this solves it," Mr. Althor concluded. "Ms. Strider, I want that password breaker of yours confiscated the next day. As punishment, you spend a week in detention starting tomorrow. And as for you, Ms. Iwa," he added as he looked at Siobe, "Today you also spend the rest of the afternoon in detention, both of you and Ms. Strider. But with you, Ms. Iwa, only for this day, since it's your first offense."

"Should you kick Tanya out of the cheering squad, Mr. Althor?" Ms. Zena suddenly asked him.

"Hmmm... that's a good idea, since she has so many cases already." Mr. Althor said in agreement.

"But Ma'am, Mr. Althor, please don't!" Tanya pleaded desperately.

"Tanya, I thought of this since so many chances have been given to you and yet, you didn't mend your ways," Ms. Zena said sternly.

"But it's Leia's fault and..."

"Ms. Organa has nothing to do with this, Ms. Strider," Mr. Althor told her. "From now on, you're not part of the cheering squad anymore."

"It can't be... it can't be..." Tanya mumbled, and glared at Leia angrily, thinking, _I hate you! How come you always get your way?_

The bell rang. Mr. Althor said, "Dismissed. Ms. Iwa and Ms. Strider, go to the detention chamber after classes. Ms. Organa, stay here for a while. All of you, you may go." Ms. Zena, Tanya, and Siobe stood up and went out of the office. When they were gone, Mr. Althor asked Leia, "Are you okay?"

Leia, who was still in a daze, said, "I'm fine, sir."

"Was it Tanya who spilled the soup on you on purpose?"

She nodded, and kept her head low, for she was already in tears. "Even if the whole school knows that you're adopted, it won't make you less of a person. Don't cry about it. It's okay," he said soothingly.

Leia stood up and proceeded to go, but before that, the principal gave her an extra skirt, which he kept in case of emergencies, and told her to change to make up for the dirtied skirt she wore. She thanked him gratefully.

Before she returned to her classroom, she changed her skirt and had a good cry inside the toilet cubicle. As she cried inside, she thought before how being adopted made her feel special and loved by her parents. She recalled telling her grade one class, "I'm Leia Organa, and I grew in my mother's heart instead of in her tummy!" with a wide smile on her face.

But now, she felt so disgusted with herself. She doubted whether her father loved her truly, and felt a surge to know about her heritage, of which she never knew about. _Who am I, really? _She asked herself.

When she was done crying, Leia washed her face so that it won't be obvious that she cried, and returned to their classroom. She chanced upon Professor Westenro in the middle of his lecture. She felt the prying eyes of her classmates as she returned to her seat, and Professor Westenro just smiled sadly at her. She spent the rest of the day quietly, but deep inside, she felt fearful about what had happened.

_Now that Tanya's out of the cheering squad, will she be meaner to me? I'm sure she will. How will I fight back? _Leia wrote on the back of her notebook.

That afternoon, when Leia was about to board the tram to get home, Winter accompanied her just to make sure that she's okay. Both didn't stopped by the school rooftop to be with their other friends, as Leia didn't feel like doing so.

When both were at the palace gate, Winter gave her a hug and said, "Don't be sad about it, Lelila. Be brave, and remember that we love you."

She wiped her mist-filled eyes and said, as she hugged her back, "Thank you, Winter, for being there for me."

Later on, as Leia was about to do her assignments, a slip of paper fell from her notebook. She opened it, and found out that Winter secretly slipped a note inside. It said:

_You have a light inside you that no one can take away. They can try, but they won't be able to take it away from you. You're a fighter, Leia, and I believe in you. _

It made her smile, and realized that she has the power to stand up for herself.

_I promise you, Winter, I'll make my light shine through. _


	9. The School Play

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the authorship of Star Wars. Some characters, I made up. This is a work of fiction. Any names resembling real-life people, dead or alive, is purely coincidental.

**Chapter 9- The School Play**

At the palace dining table the next morning, Bail Organa noticed that Leia was not in a joyful mood. He could tell by the somber look on her face that something bothered her.

"Why are you looking so sad, Sweetie?" Bail asked, concerned. "Is there a problem with you in school?"

Leia just stared at him blankly and said, "Nothing, father," and continued with her meal.

Bail reached out for her hand across the table and said, "Don't be afraid to tell me what your problem is."

Leia remembered Tanya and her bullying, and her threat. _If you spill, you're dead! _It send shivers down her spine, thinking that now that Tanya is out of the cheering squad, no thanks to her, she'll be in for a chance of even meaner treatment. _What did I do to her that made her act this way? _

She thought about the whole school now knowing that she's adopted. "Dad," Leia started, "Do you love me?"

Bail was taken aback by her question. "Of course, Lelila, I love you. What makes you think that I don't?"

"Do you love me even though I'm not of your own blood?"

Bail smiled at her and stroked her head, saying, "Leia, you're a blessing to both of us, me and your mother. It doesn't matter whether we're your blood parents or not. What matters is that we adopted you because we love you." He stopped for a while and said, "Wait a minute. Why are you asking those questions?"

Leia couldn't bear to tell him that a bully tampered the school records and blurted out her secret. But she couldn't keep it any longer. "Dad, what would you do if you're adopted, and the whole school finds out about it?"

"What do you mean?"

With that, Leia told him everything; that she was being bullied at school, and the bully tampered the school records in order to get back at her, because the teacher she was crushing on liked her better than her. After hearing the entire story, Bail shook his head and said, "Why haven't you told me before? Now I know what's bothering you. If you want, I..."

"No dad!" She exclaimed. "Don't intervene. I don't want to look like a sissy. Please don't come to the school and tell my adviser about it, or else Tanya will torment me even more."

"You're being bullied because you're allowing her to do so," he told Leia frankly. "The best thing you can do is this: first, avoid her at all cost, and second, if you cross paths with her again and she treats you meanly, tell her how you feel, and after that, walk away without giving her a chance to justify her actions."

Leia sighed with relief. What she heard from her dad made her smile, and she said, "Thanks for the advice, dad. But there's something I forgot to tell you." She took a deep breath and said, "People are accusing me that I'm a flirt because they thought that I'm flirting with my crush, and a lot of girls liked him. They talk things about me, and they hate me for something I have no control of. Dad, it's bothering me. I don't know what to do. And that encouraged Tanya to be mean to me."

"You cannot please everybody, Lelila. Just ignore them if they say things about you behind your back, and as time passes by, the rumors will die down."

"I hope so." Leia stood up from her seat and said, "Have to go now. I'll be late." She went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye, Sweetie," Bail replied good-naturedly. "By the way," he added. "Are you going to ride the tram this morning? I have your swoop bike repaired for you."

"Really dad? Thanks!" she exclaimed, and hugged him while she jumped up with glee. "But I'd rather not. They might ruin it again."

"Okay, if that's what you want. Now run off, Lelila. You'll be late."

Leia ran across the dining hall and found her way outside. She walked to the tram station and as she boarded the tram, for the first time, she felt enlightened on what to do with her situation. Never she has felt this relieved since the day Tanya bullied her. _Watch out, Tanya. I'll strike back! You cannot bully me any longer. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia was walking down the school hallways when she felt a ball of crumpled paper hit the back of her head. She turned around and saw Bearwin Krugg smiling mischievously at her. _Oh, here's another one to ruin my day so early, _she thought in disdain.

She frowned at him as Bearwin tried to keep up with her as she walked to the classroom. "So, how's life, Your Highness?" he asked.

"Why the heck are you asking me that?" she asked snootily. "Don't you know that because of you, my life is ruined? No thanks to you, Krugg, you pasted that piece of crap paper on my back and people started talking things about me! And now, those mean girls are tormenting me!"

Both entered the classroom. "Sorry if I ruined your life, Princess," he said apologetically. "I just wanted to..."

"Well, your sorry have no effect on me!" Leia exclaimed. Even though she felt that he was sincere with his apology, she found that she has no heart to take it. _Bearwin is not that mean, but I don't like him still, _she thought.

He still followed her as she took her seat. Leia glared at him, saying, "What are you staring at?" she asked. "Get away from me, or people might think that I'm flirting with you next."

"Okay, Your Highness," Bearwin mumbled as he went to his place at the back of the classroom.

"Would you please stop calling me that? Do you have to tell it to my face that I'm a flirt princess?"

"Sure, Leia," he replied, went back to his seat. Later on, when classes had already started, Leia felt another piece of crumpled paper thrown at the back of her head. She glared at Bearwin for the second time, but he just smiled and winked at her as he mouthed the words, "Open it." Leia got his point, and opened the piece of crumpled paper. On it were written the following:

_If people are trying to pull you down,_

_BE PROUD OF IT!_

_It only means one thing:_

_YOU ARE ABOVE THEM!_

_And one sure reason why they would hate you?_

_Because they wanted to become just like_

_YOU. _

The note ended with the phrase, "Sorry Leia if I was mean to you. But I hope this will inspire you. –Bearwin."

Leia smoothed the note and smiled to herself as she kept it inside her notebook. She looked back at Bearwin, and for the first time, she smiled at him. Bearwin blushed and smiled back.

"Who are you smiling at, Leia?" Siobe asked her when she noticed the smile on her face.

"Bearwin," she replied, still smiling.

"Huh?" Siobe asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. "But you hate him, did you?"

"He inspired me today," she replied, and said no more.

_What is that supposed to mean? _Siobe asked herself. For a while, she has been noticing that Bearwin wasn't really a bully at heart; that the pranks he pulled on Leia were more of a way to get her attention. _Even though I hate boys, maybe he's kind, after all. Maybe he secretly likes her, _she thought, and surprised herself with her thought. _But..._

Siobe's thoughts were cut off when Ms. Koophius announced in a loud voice, "Class, we'll be having our annual school play for the upcoming Foundation Day. All of you are required to audition, and this year, our play will be 'Juris & Arlette', sponsored by the third year students, and this year, 3-A is chosen to perform for the play." A section was chosen for each year level to sponsor a play for the whole batch.

Sounds of students whispering excitedly filled the air. Some were eager to audition, and some were nervous at the thought of having to speak in front of the whole batch, even if only for audition. "At last, I'm in a section that will sponsor the play!" one exclaimed.

"This is exciting," Siobe whispered to Leia and Winter. "I'll be auditioning for the role of Arlette. What about you guys?" she asked.

"I'm not much of an actress, but I'll try it out for the supporting roles," Winter said.

"Why do all of us have to audition?" Leia asked in despair. "I'm not an actress!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, just give it a try, will you? You might like it, and who knows, you might get the part," Siobe encouraged her.

"Why do I have to be in this section that will sponsor the play?" Leia mumbled to herself.

"All of you write the role you're auditioning for on a piece of paper, and pass it to me. After classes, stay here and we'll start with the auditions in front of the other teachers as judges."

Ms. Koophius cleared her throat and said, "The role of Juris is not available, for in agreement with the other teachers, we've chosen Bearwin Krugg to play the role."

"What!" Bearwin exclaimed amidst the sounds of his classmates hooting at him. "But ma'am, you can't do this to me!"

"Sorry, Mr. Krugg, but I realized that it's the only way for you to pull up your character and conduct grades. Your naughty ways are putting you down the drain," Ms. Koophius replied with a smile.

"But ma'am, I'm already trying to be very nice!"

"That won't be enough for you to pull up your grades, regarding the pile of cases filed against you."

"Go Bearwin! Woohhh!" A student exclaimed mockingly, which lead the others to do the same.

"Why do I have to audition for this?" Leia said angrily as she wrote the role she wanted to audition for. She scribbled absent-mindedly the name of the female lead and folded it before she passed it along with the other papers.

"Hey Leia, I saw that you'll be auditioning for Arlette," Siobe remarked with a smile. "Seems like we'll be up against each other," she joked.

"I just have to write it because I can't think of any roles to audition for. Just so I can get this over and done with," she explained. "Besides, I'm sure I won't be getting the part, anyway."

"But you'll never know. If you get paired up with Bearwin, he'll like it a lot. Haven't you noticed that..."

"Oh Siobe, cut it out!" Then she thought, _But if ever I get the role, at least that'll take my mind off the bullying. Might as well give it a try. _

**Drama Princess? You bet! Watch out for the next chapter! RR please! Thank you for reading!**


	10. The Auditions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the authorship and copyright of Star Wars. By the way, the story of the play "Juris & Arlette" is an altered version of "Romeo & Juliet" by William Shakespeare. (You'll know why as you read the story.)

**Chapter 10- The Auditions**

As soon as the bell rang for dismissal, the class of 3-A went to the auditorium for auditions to the play they were going to sponsor, which was "Juris & Arlette". They were scheduled for to use the auditorium for that day, and some students from other sections dropped by to watch.

"Leia and I are going to audition for the role of Arlette", Siobe said to Rhye, Roxie and Xandy, who were sitting behind them. They, too, came to watch and root for Siobe and Leia.

"You auditioned for the lead, Leia?" Rhye asked in surprise. Leia was known in her circle of friends as someone who will never get up on stage to perform for a play, much more, to audition for a leading lady role.

"Well, I have no choice," Leia replied as she shook her head. "But anyways, I'm sure I won't be getting the part, so why bother? It's only for a silly audition."

"Still, you should be giving your best, even if it's only for an audition," Xandy reminded her.

Upstage, Ms. Koophius narrated the synopsis of the play after the students were each given a script to choose the part they'll be auditioning for.

"As we all know, the story of "Juris & Arlette" is a well-known tragedy here in Alderaan," Ms. Koophius bellowed out from the microphone. "Both belonged to rival families battling it out to win the throne of the royal family in this planet, but their children fell in love with each other, much to their dismay. So the two lovers eloped and an enormous battle happened between the two families..."

"And as we all know, they went to another planet, but they have to go as soon as they came there, because Arlette was afflicted with a life-threatening disease," Roxie continued the rest of the story to the girls. "She died, and after that, Juris killed himself because of depression, and their deaths united the two feuding families."

"That was so sad," Xandy said, misty-eyed. "I'm sure the play will be a hit."

"Not with Bearwin Krugg in it," Leia remarked. _But no need to worry, since I won't be getting the part._ She felt so well assured about it.

The girls talked while they watched the people auditioning for the different roles, until the time came for those who were auditioning for the part of Arlette.

"Siobe Iwa," Ms. Koophius called out. Siobe smiled at her friends and climbed out confidently to the stage. She talked to Ms. Koophius for a while and then, Ms. Koophius announced, "Siobe Iwa, the balcony scene, take one, action!"

The audience grew silent as they watched Siobe performed with much gusto, as if being an actress was very natural for her.

"I'm sure she'll get the part," Leia whispered, enthralled.

"She should, because her mother's an actress," Winter added, who was speechless upon seeing her perform.

Siobe was now finished, and she bowed in front. The audience clapped wildly for her.

"So, how was that?" Siobe asked as she went back to her seat.

"Oh, it's wonderful! I'm sure you'll be getting the lead role," Leia said.

"I hope so." But it was a different thought Siobe was thinking. _I want Leia for the lead role, _she thought. _I don't know why, but I believe she'll do better, even if she doesn't feel like it._

"Next, Leia Organa!" Ms. Koophius called out.

Now it was her time to be nervous. Leia looked around, in case Tanya was there to mock her and felt relieved that not even her shadow was in sight. Leia friskily scanned the copy in her hand, and without even knowing it, opened it to the dying scene of Arlette.

"Stand up!" Siobe called out to her as she pulled her up from her seat.

"Don't worry about Tanya, she's not here. We'll be supporting you," Roxie encouraged her.

"Go Leia!" The other girls shouted. From the back of the auditorium, she could hear some of her classmates whispering, and she instantly knew it was her.

"Don't mind them if they're talking about you. Just give it your best shot," Xandy reprimanded her.

"I'm not expecting to get the role, but I'll try my best," Leia told them. She smiled a weak smile went up the stage. When she came up, she pointed to her class adviser the lines she'll be saying, and Ms. Koophius remarked, "Ah, the dying scene! You'll be needing Bearwin for this one."

The audience heard what she said, and they howled cheerfully at the idea of Leia pretending to die in the arms of the renowned Bearwin Krugg.

_Dying scene! _Leia thought, nervous. _With Bearwin? Oh great. What have I gotten myself into? _She looked at the hordes of students in front of her, and the committee, which was spearheaded by the drama club teacher, Ms. Halia, Mr. Althor, the principal, Ms. Zena, the adviser from the other section, who was in charge of the play of the third years, and Mr. Westenro.

Bearwin appeared from the back of the stage and said, "Did you call me, ma'am?"

"Leia needs you for the scene she'll be auditioning for," she replied, which made the students more excited. The auditorium was filled with the sounds of wolf whistling and cheering. Leia didn't know whether it was out of mockery or not.

Bearwin just nodded his head and mumbled, "Okay." Ms. Koophius led them in the middle of the stage in front of an all-too eager audience, and instructed Bearwin to sit down and hold Leia in his arms.

"Go to page 5, Bearwin, and read out the lines of Juris to Arlette as she dies," Ms. Koophius said. Then she went back to the podium and said, "Do well on this scene, you two!"

In the middle, Leia and Bearwin were starting to feel awkward with each other, but tried very hard not to show it. "Rest your head on my shoulder," he whispered to her. "Then we'll read out our lines."

"Are you sure about this?" Leia whispered nervously as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sure." He started to put his arms around her, which made Leia felt queasy.

"Okay, dying scene, take one, action!" Ms. Koophius shouted. The audience was still howling, and she motioned them to calm down.

When the audience's howling came to a pin-drop silence, Leia and Bearwin started to recite their lines. Leia remembered that she was suppose to "die" in this scene, and tried to feel sad at the thought of Arlette saying goodbye to her beloved.

"Bearwin... err... Juris," Leia as Arlette started. " If we were to meet again in the next life, would you still want to be with me?" Her voice was tinged with emotion, and even if she was trying hard, it wasn't that obvious.

"Of course, my beloved, I would," Bearwin as Juris said in a whisper.

He hugged her closer as he said, "Are you going to leave me now?"

"I don't think I'll last any longer. If I die now, this will stop the war."

"Please don't say that," Bearwin said, as his eyes were now beginning to mist, as the scene calls for both of them to cry. "I can't live without you, Arlette."

Leia tried to think of a sad thought that will make her cry, and remembered the death of her adoptive mother, on which she cried buckets of tears before. It now came easily for her.

"So do I, Juris..." She pretended to catch her breath short and now, a tear started to fell from her eye. "By the way, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'll wake up, and think of you. Then for the rest of the day, I'll be thinking of no one else but you. Why are you asking me that?" Bearwin's eyes was now flooded with tears, knowing that his character knew that Arlette was already on the verge of death's door.

"I think... I'm seeing an angel now, coming here to fetch me. I'm seeing the light, Juris, and it's so wonderful..."

Bearwin as Juris wiped a tear on the side of Leia as Arlette's cheek. "Please don't die, Arlette! I need you! And I love you!" He said tearfully.

"I'll have to go now." Leia was now crying full-time, and had forgotten the audience watching them. "I'll be preparing for you a stairway to heaven..."

"No, please!" 'Juris' exclaimed as he held 'Arlette' closer to him.

"Stairway to heaven... And I'll be your angel... I love you..." Leia-slash-Arlette said before her character finally breathed her last. Leia closed her eyes and "died". Bearwin-slash-Juris bowed his head and now cried tearfully.

It took a long time for them before Ms. Koophius announced on the microphone, "Okay, cut!" It brought them back to their senses, and when the two stood up, the audience was cheering wildly for them. Both bowed down in front, and Leia went back to her seat as she wiped away her misty eyes.

"That was marvelous, Lelila!" Rhye told her as she sat.

"All of us were enthralled at your acting. You know what, not a sound were to be heard while you guys acted!" Xandy added.

"Really?" Leia asked.

"You sure gave Jenny and Johnny of "Endless Love" a run for their money! I'm sure you'll be getting the part," Winter quipped.

"But Siobe was better," Leia commented.

"No, you're the better one!" Siobe told her. "I'll not wonder anymore if you get the part."

"You have to get the part, Siobe. They liked your acting. And your mom's an actress, so you have to make her proud."

The rest of the moment was spent watching the last of the 3-A students audition. As soon as it was over, Bearwin approached Leia at the gate of the school. Leia was waiting for the tram ride back home, when he saw her standing by the school gate.

"You did well, Princess," Bearwin said shyly with a smile.

"Thanks," Leia said dryly.

"You're waiting for the tram?" he asked.

"Yes."

"If you want, you can ride at the back of my swoop bike, and I'll take you home to the palace," he offered.

"No thanks," she declined. Even if the "dying scene" brought them closer, literally speaking, Leia didn't want her classmates to think that she was flirting with him next. _I don't want to be linked to him._

"It's okay, Leia." He approached his bike and said, "Ride behind me."

"What if Tanya sees me? What if they talk about us?"

"Oh don't mind them," Bearwin said as he pulled Leia and motioned her to ride behind him. Leia had no choice but to do as she was told to.

They rode through the fields of Althera greens, which Leia used to pass by when she ride to school. Not a word was said between both of them except for Bearwin telling her to "Put your arms around me so you won't fall."

Even if she felt awkward riding in his bike behind him, as she held closer to him, she thought, _this is just like in the soap operas. Schoolgirl rides at the back of a boy's swoop bike. _

Leia admitted to herself that she enjoyed the ride, and felt the breeze blow again through her hair. She smiled.

Bearwin sped gently through the dusty roads, and was also thinking of the same thing. _I'm enjoying this, but more so because you're with me, Princess. If only you knew what I'm hiding from you, _he thought, smiling.

But he didn't want this soap opera fantasy happening to him right now to end.

_If only you knew. _

Can they be more than how they ought to be?

Oh yeah, there's really a drama entitled "Endless Love". It's Korean.

Please review! Thanks! God bless you!


	11. Me, The Actress

Chapter 11-Me, The Actress 

_Oh great. What have I gotten myself into?_

_Know who ended up as the female lead for the play? You're right. It's none other than..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gosh, Leia, you're going to be Arlette!" Xandy exclaimed excitedly as she pointed to the bulletin board. On it were written the different plays of the year level and the students who got the part in the respective auditions.

"You've got to be kidding!" Leia replied as she made her way in front of the bulletin board. "Maybe there was a typographical error or something, and..."

She stopped short upon seeing the name written for the female lead of "Juris & Arlette". To her horror, it said:

Leia Organa-Arlette 

Her mouth dropped. _I'm going to play the role of Arlette. _Even though practices hadn't started yet, she felt nervous at the thought of performing in front of a large crowd.

"Hey Leia! Congrats!" Leia turned around and saw Winter and Siobe, who were smiling at her. She made her way out of the crowd and caught up with them along with Xandy.

"So, aren't you excited?" Siobe asked, who seemed more excited for her.

"What do you mean excited? You should have gotten the part, Siobe!"

"You'll do better if you were the one there,' Siobe replied to her as they entered in the classroom. From afar, Xandy uttered a 'goodbye' before she entered 3-B. The three waved at her from the door and went immediately to their respective seats.

"But Siobe, I'm not an actress," Leia told her apprehensively. "And if you were the one there in the play, you'll make your mother proud!"

"Haven't you noticed how enthralled the audience were when you and Bearwin performed your dying scene? The auditorium was practically pin-drop silence!" Winter commented. "Honestly, you _have _a talent, Leia, and this is the time to unlock what could be as your potential."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! Just believe in yourself."

From nearby, some of their female classmates were grouping again. Leia heard one say, "She probably got the part because Professor Westenro's one of the judges. So it's true that she's really his favorite student."

Hearing one of her classmates talk about her again made Leia depressed. _It's not my fault if I unexpectedly got the part. _She clenched her fists in anger. Siobe and Winter knew why she was so worked up, because they too, were hearing snippets of the conversation from the gossip girls nearby.

"Just ignore, them, Leia," Winter told her in a whisper.

"They're just jealous because you're a better actress than them," Siobe quipped up. She stood up, mumbling, _I'll give them a piece of my mind. _All those nasty talks about Leia were also getting to her nerves. She hated it when one of her friends is judged unreasonably.

"Where are you going, Siobe?" Leia asked upon seeing her stand up.

"I'm going to give those idiots a piece of my mind," she said, and soon marched up to the group of girls talking. But before she can approached them, she heard a male voice say, "Are you talking about Leia again?"

It was Bearwin, who just arrived. He too, was aware of his female classmates ganging up on her, and found this a good opportunity when he heard one say as he stood at the classroom door, "Leia really sucks up to the teachers!"

The girls stopped, surprised at hearing Bearwin say that. Even Leia, Siobe and Winter turned their heads to look at the little commotion.

"Why are you so quiet there, huh?" Bearwin asked sarcastically as he gave them a piercing glance. "Tell me, are you gossiping about Leia?"

"So what?" A girl stood up with her hands on her hips. "It's none of your business if we talk about people we don't like," she said, as she glared at Leia.

"I'll fight back now," Leia told Winter as she was about to get to her feet. "I'll be defending myself from now on."

"Not now," Winter reminded her. "This is not the right time."

Leia was about to say something when she heard Bearwin say, "Even if you don't like her, you have no right to talk about things which you don't even know as true! Have you managed to prove that Leia is really sucking up to the teachers, especially to Mr. Westenro, that's why she got the part in the school play?"

Silence.

"So, you girls are really guilty," Bearwin concluded. "If you can't say anything nice, just shut your dirty mouths up, will you?" He went at the back of the classroom and sat in his assigned place, arms folded, irritated.

The looks on the girls' faces were priceless. They stared at Bearwin, then at Leia. "Let's go back to our seats," a girl whispered to the group.

Siobe returned to her place alongside Leia and Winter and watched as the girls separated ways and returned to their respective places.

"Next time, don't waste your time gossiping so early in the morning," Bearwin remarked loudly from behind a book he was reading.

"Seems like you've found you knight in shining armor, Leia," Winter commented smilingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I couldn't believe at what Bearwin had done that morning. Since then, the nosy girls stopped talking to each other in groups. That afternoon, the first day of practice, I approached him and thanked him for what he did. Bearwin just gave me a smug smile and said, "No problem, Princess."_

"_I... I really appreciated what you've done. Thanks for standing up for me to those girls," I said, stammering. _

_He stroked my head playfully and said, "Let's start now with the practices. I think I heard Ms. Zena calling us." _

_We walked alongside each other, and I realized that moment that beneath his mean exterior, a true friend could be found in him. _

_You might have noticed that its been days since I last wrote to you, diary, as I'm so busy with the practices for the play, which was going to be held in three weeks. Anyways, I'm doing pretty well, thankfully. Bearwin makes for a good leading man. Even if both of us are at first reluctant to be the leads for this play, we're starting to get used to the idea of performing in front of the whole school. _

_Some of the nosy girls who badmouthed me in class are part of the play. Rhea, one of the girls, is going to be my mother, Arlette's mother. She was the one who commented that I was sucking up to the teachers. We were awkward with each other at first, as we rarely talked except when we spew out our lines. There was this scene, which calls for Arlette's mother to slap her daughter. Rhea and I got carried away with the scene, and when she slapped me, it was hard! My face reddened a bit, and I told the cast and crew, "I'm okay, really."_

_Later on, Rhea approached me and said, "Sorry about that, Your Highness," she said, with her head bowed in shame._

"_Oh, it's okay," I told her. "In fact, you did great! Arlette has to be slapped in that scene, because her mother's reprimanding her not to elope with Juris, and she refused to listen to her."_

"_No, it's not about the play," she said shyly. "You see, I've thought about what I've been doing to you the past days, all those mean talks about you in our classroom with my friends. I realized that I was in the wrong. Bearwin's right. I should not gossip about people, even if we don't like them, and if I have nothing good to say, I'll shut up from now on."_

_Under the tree near the open-air amphitheater (the place we were practicing after classes), Rhea and I sat and felt the cool breeze blow. It was a silent moment for both of us. Then Rhea spoke up._

"_Leia, are you angry with me?" she asked. _

" _To be honest, who wouldn't get angry with what you did? I felt bad about it. Those talks had affected me for days on end, and it made me wonder what have I done that made my classmates so against me." This was said out of honesty, and it felt good to pour out your bent up emotions._

"_I guess I got carried away because I, too, am crushing on Professor Wes," she revealed. "When I noticed that he was fond of you, I got annoyed with you. You see, I felt bad about the higher essay scores he gives you. I lamented that he wasn't noticing my talent. That's why I_

_badmouthed you, because I was jealous."_

"_My father used to tell me never to harbor envy and jealousy towards other people, because you'll be the one killing yourself in the end," I said, remembering one of dad's hundred good advices. "Never let the green-eyed monster get you."_

"_That sounds nice," Rhea remarked. "I'll be following that advice from now on. And I'll be telling the other girls too about it. Come to think of it, I did judge you wrongly. You're a genuinely kind person, Leia. Don't change." _

_Then she suddenly hugged me. I was pleasantly shocked, and touched at the same time. "I'm sorry, Leia. I hope you can forgive me," she said._

"_Forget it," I said, as we broke away from the hug. I smiled at her, knowing that my apology and hers were sincere, and from the heart. We walked back to the open-air amphitheater nearby. _

_Before we left after Ms. Zena's instructions for us, telling us to be early for practice the next day, Rhea told me, "You know, I think you deserve to play the lead. You're doing well," she said as she put an arm around my shoulder._

"_You too," I said smilingly. "You're perfect as the mother of Arlette. Just don't slap me hard next time, will you?" I joked. We laughed. _

_I felt so good at being able to forgive somebody who wronged me. Dad's right. You heal your heart when you heal the heart of others. Since then, Rhea has been nicer to me. _

_Before we parted ways, Rhea told me, "Don't mind Tanya. I know she's been bullying you. Ignore her. She's an idiot."_

"_Thanks," I said gratefully._

"_If you need to fight back, me and Bearwin will be behind you. And the whole cast, as well," she said as we waved goodbye to the other cast of the play. _

_I smiled at them, and back at Rhea. We walked arm-in-arm as we sang the latest hit single of the Bith Band._

"_You like Bith Band?" Rhea asked me._

"_Yeah. Foz is so cute," I said, referring to their lead singer. _

"_I think so too."_

_That day, I not only found a new friend, but also, a healed heart, and forgiveness. It feels good to forgive. _

_I'll be updating you on the news about the play! Soon, I'll be winning the best actress award! Me, the actress. _

_-Leia Organa_


	12. Catch Your Wave

**For you avid followers of my fic, here's a chapter dedicated to Bearwin Krugg, one of my characters here in "Chronicles of a Schoolgirl." It explores his infatuation with Leia, and what's on his mind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the authorship of Star Wars, and Bearwin is my idea.**

**Chapter 12- Catch Your Wave**

"Hey Krugg, how come you aren't hanging out with us anymore?"

Bearwin was walking down the school hallways after classes and was about to go to the open-air amphitheater for another practice of "Juris & Arlette" when he heard somebody call out to him. He recognized the voice and turned around. He saw his friends, Van, Quim, and Sam, who stood by the school balcony; their backs leaned against the railing.

"Oy! Good to see you again guys!" Bearwin exclaimed as he approached them. They gave each other high fives and slaps on the back.

"So, you've been busy practicing for the school play, right?" Quim, his close friend asked. He was the one who called out to him a while ago.

"Yeah," Bearwin replied. "Sorry if I didn't get to hang out with you so often,' he apologized.

"Oh, we kinda understand!" Sam exclaimed knowingly.

"And it's not just because of the play, right?" Van chimed in with a naughty snicker.

Bearwin felt aghast. "What do you mean?" he asked confusingly. He knew what his friends were referring to. Even though he tried so hard not to be obvious around them, he now knew his cherished secret was out.

"Of course I'm busy with the play!" he exclaimed.

"We're not referring to that," Van said.

"Have you forgotten our rules?" Sam asked with a wicked smile and a give-away glare.

"What rules?" Bearwin asked.

"FRIENDS OVER GIRLS!" the three of them exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm not dating anybody!" Bearwin exclaimed in defiance.

"Oh yes you are," Quim said in a singsong voice.

"I heard you're spending more time with this girl in your class," Sam told him accusingly.

"And you even took her home once," Quim added.

"What?"

"You know what we're talking about," Sam told him. "You know, about the petite girl with the brunette hair and with the initials... L.O."

Bearwin laughed. "There are lots of petite brunette girls that I can date here with those name initials."

"But there's only one L.O. who lives in the Palace of Alderaan," Van said.

"And only one girl named..." Quim muttered.

"Leia Organa!" all said in unison with priceless smiles painted on their faces. His friends had realized that Bearwin was crushing on the Princess because it was very obvious with them. Every time he gets to be with his friends, all Bearwin had ever talked about was about Leia. At first, it was about how he hated being with her for the play, and then it progressed to talks of "What do you think of Leia as my leading lady? Do you think she's pretty?" All those lunchtime talks made his friends knew what he hid from them all along.

Bearwin went in the middle of the semi-circle of three and tried to explain. "No," he denied. ""It's not what you've been thinking. I only get with her to be with the play and..."

"I know it's her!" Van shouted out loud.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Quim asked.

"What would I tell you?" Beariwn replied sarcastically. "" I don't really like her. And what are you trying to prove, anyway?"

"If I know, you're crushing on her!" Sam told him right in his face, which made Bearwin turn a shade of crimson.

"It's true, right? You're crushing on her highness-ness," Van exclaimed.

"I'm not!" Bearwin turned his head away.

"Of all girls here in this school, why does it have to be Ice Princess?" Quim asked him, rolling his eyes in aversion. Even back then, Leia was already known for having an aristocratic demeanor, even though she was awkward and shy, which some people misunderstood.

"You should have picked someone who's easy to court and have a relationship with instead of someone unattainable. And a royal blood at that!" Van told him as he pointed at his chest.

"Why, what's wrong with that?" Bearwin asked as he folded his arms, pissed off.

Quim put an arm around his shoulder and said, "Friend, this is a guy-to-guy talk. Let me tell you right now some good advice. If I were you who's crushing on a Princess terribly, I'd back off right now and try to forget my feelings for her, because there's no hope for a Princess and an ordinary guy like you to be together," he said matter-of-factly.

Bearwin blushed even harder, and brushed away Quim's arm wrapped tightly around his neck. "I can't help it," he stammered. "I...I... I never felt this way before for any other girl. Except with _her."_

"At last you finally admitted it," Van said as he took a deep, exasperated breath.

"Yeah right, I've been crushing on her," Bearwin revealed, annoyed. Somehow, it felt good for him to finally admit the truth he hid from them for so long, and to be able to release his feelings. But still, it embarrassed him, knowing that he'll be on the receiving end of their jokes and taunts. He felt himself reddened and thought; _all these blushes of mine are giving me away._

He thought about how he had a long-time crush on her since they were in Grade One. He thought about his seven-year old self, meeting her for the first time, and how he wanted to be friends with her, even though she barely knew of his existence. When he rebelled against his authoritative father when he started to become a bully in first year high school, he felt regretful of the fact that even Leia was terrified of his existence.

_Oh no, why does she have to find me here! _He thought fearfully as he saw Leia Organa approaching them. From behind, he could hear his friends snicker at each other, while they gave each other knowing glances.

"Bearwin, I've been looking for you everywhere," Leia told him the moment she went up to him. "Let's go now. Ms. Zena's looking for you."

Bearwin looked at the hall clock and said, "Okay. I'll be coming with you."

Leia noticed Bearwin's friends snickering from behind him. "Oh, you must be his friends," she said as he approached them. Bearwin did not hesitated to introduce them to her.

"Your highness, I would like you to meet my friends, Quim, Sam and Van," Bearwin told her as she shook the hands of each one of them.

"Hi! Nice to see you!" Leia exclaimed with a smile.

"Good afternoon, your highness," the three said politely.

"Just call me Leia," she said good-naturedly.

"Okay... Leia," Sam said.

"Don't you know that..." Van was about to blurt out Bearwin's secret to her, but Bearwin stepped on his foot to stop him from doing so. "Ow!" Van exclaimed in pain.

"Huh?" she asked, frowning at them.

"Oh, that's nothing!" Bearwin said laughingly. Without thinking of it, he took hold of her hand and said, "Goodbye friends! See you around!" and ran off hand-in-hand with her to the amphitheater.

Bearwin's friends saw what he did, and was amused with it. "Did you saw that?" Quim asked with a mischievous grin.

"He held her hand for the first time!" Van said mockingly.

"That's got to be for the record," Sam quipped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally arrived outside, Bearwin realized that he was still holding her hand. He looked down to see Leia's white hand cushioned in his.

"Err..." he mumbled shyly as he let go of her hand. He blushed.

Leia saw him blush and she looked into his eyes. "It's okay," she said, smiling at him. "We get to hold hands for the play, right?" Leia was already developing her Force-sensitiveness and she only said that to make him feel at ease with her. She knew what he was feeling all along.

"Yeah. We hold hands for the play," Bearwin said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I can't believe Bearwin is crushing on me, _Leia wrote in her diary that night. _It's the first time I learned of someone felt this way about me. What did he see in me, anyway? I'm short and have big eyes. How can someone find me pretty? I always wanted to be tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. But still, it flatters me. And I have a feeling I can't explain..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave. Hey girl, I wanna spend some time with you..._

Bearwin wrote on the back of his notebook lazily as he sat in his desk. He found it hard to fall asleep that night. He wrote:

_Today is the first day I got to hold her hand. It feels soft and warm. And I can't believe I finally have the courage to do that. Is it because of the play that I'm acting this way towards her? Or because I've been feeling this way for her since first grade? Even though I call her ugly, I think she's beautiful. Damn, I'm turning mushy again. And I can't sleep!_

He turned on the music player beside his bed. The song playing was...

_Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave, Hey girl I wanna spend some time with you..._

It's all because of her. Leia.

**Lines from the song "Catch Your Wave" by Click Five, my current favorite song! You can download the video of the song at singingfool(dot)com. It rocks!**

**Please RR!**


	13. It's Showtime!

A/N: Sorry for the weeklong delay, readers, as I got a good scolding from my mom! (--;) She said that I should take my studies as my first priority over my writing. Anyways, I think she meant well (mothers know best, right?), that's why I try to catch up with my schoolwork. This week's the foundation day of my college, and with nothing to do in sight, I'll do my best to get over this for the sake of those following my story, and to concentrate on studying for my upcoming midterm exams. After this, it might be a long time before I write again.

**So, here's Chapter 13 of "Chronicles of a Schoolgirl". Thanks for waiting for this!**

**Chapter 13- It's Showtime!**

After a month long practice, the students of 3-A were now ready to perform their play for the school's annual Foundation Day. It was going to be celebrated for one week and a half, and will feature different booths and bazaars, a mini-fair, and of course, the different plays to be presented by the year levels.

A night before the play date of "Juris & Arlette," Leia wrote in her diary:

_Tomorrow it's going to be showtime! I can't wait for what will happen. I'm excited and nervous at the same time, what with two presentations in one day. There's going to be one held in the afternoon for the students and teachers, and at night, for the gala presentation. Dad's going to watch at night, and I heard that some leaders of the Empire were going to watch the play (because the Academy is run by the Empire). Just the thought of Darth V., the man I hated the most, watching the play gives me the shivers. What more with Emperor Palpatine! _

_Have to go to sleep now, as I have to get a good rest for tomorrow. Wish me luck! By the way, being with Bearwin is not so bad anymore... I think I enjoyed being with him._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The Next Day...)

"Leia, stop being so fussy! I might burn your hair!" Siobe told her as she stood behind Leia while she curled her hair. It was an hour before the play, and the both girls were at the dressing room. Siobe was doing her hair and make-up. Nearby, the other cast members were in frenzy, fixing themselves up and reading their scripts for the last time.

"How long until you finish curling my hair? Why do you have to do this instead of pull it up in a bun?" Leia asked Siobe, who was starting to be irritated for sitting for a long time. She started tapping her fingers on the side of the chair.

"Keep still, will you?" Siobe pleaded. She was now curling the last strands of her hair. After a while she finally said, "Phew! It's over!"

"Thankfully!" Leia sighed in relief. She touched her hair gently, which cascaded in curls on her shoulder, and said, "How do I look?"

Siobe handed her a mirror and said, "Absolutely perfect. Curls look good on you," she complimented her. True enough, Leia smiled upon seeing her reflection in the mirror. _Now I look like a drama princess, _she thought.

"Now let me do your make-up," Siobe said, and motioned Leia to face her. She then started make-up her face.

"Why with the thick foundation?" Leia asked again. She secretly hoped that all this make-up sessions would soon be over.

Siobe brushed Leia's face with a wad of foundation cream and started to apply rogue on her cheeks. "So you'll look good on stage. The lighting will be very hot and will cause you to sweat," she explained.

"Is that so?"

"Will you just stop talking while I put on your lipstick?" Siobe asked. Now she was the one who's getting to be irritated with Leia's peskiness, and Leia could sense it.

"Aw, sorry," Leia apologized.

Siobe smiled at her, a sign that she forgave her for her inquisitiveness. She pulled up a stool and sat down in front of her. "Open your lips a little," she said as she opened a tube of lipstick. Leia did as she was told.

"There. It's over!" Siobe exclaimed as she stood back and watched Leia. "Now see it for you," she said as she handed again the mirror. Leia lifted it up and commented, "It's... so..." She was about to say "horrible", as it was the first time she had make-up that thick; matte-looking foundation and bright red lips, but reconsidered. "I think it's good, but..."

"I thickened your lipstick a bit," Siobe finished it for her. "I guess let's lessen it a little for the 'just-bit-my-lips-look'." She started to dab her mouth with a tissue paper and redid her lipstick.

"There! It's better!" Siobe exclaimed, as Leia looked better with less lipstick on her. She looked again in the mirror and said, "I like it now!" She smiled and thanked Siobe. "Thanks a lot!"

"Welcome," Siobe replied. "I'll do it for you again tonight, for the gala presentation.

Leia stood up and grabbed the gown she was supposed to wear for the play, which hanged nearby. It was am aqua-colored dress with a low neckline and flowing sleeves, with a matching headdress, a tiny round cap with a veil from behind, reminiscent of the Alderaanian dresses of old. She run her fingers through the sleeves of the gown, and remembered that her _real _mother once wore a dress of the same color. She saw it before in an old biography of Senator Padme Amidala. She thought of the mother she never met, and smiled sadly.

"Leia! Go get dressed!" Siobe exclaimed to her from across the room.

"Coming!" Leia exclaimed as she lifted the dress up and ran towards Siobe, who accompanied her to the ladies' room. Later on, she emerged, wearing the gown.

"Wow, you look so pretty!" Siobe exclaimed in admiration. Leia spun around a little and said, "I feel like a princess in this!"

"That's because you are one," Siobe replied. The girls laughed at the witty remark.

"Honestly speaking, you look like a walking curtain in that dress," a nasty voice said from afar. Leia and Siobe turned and, of all horrors, saw Tanya Strider fast approaching them. Leia felt all her blood froze in her veins. Then she recalled all the advices of her father, and the support of the cast. _Don't mind Tanya. She's an idiot! _The voice of Rhea played in her head.

"What are you doing here again, Tanya?" Siobe asked angrily as she shielded Leia, keeping her away from Tanya's grasp.

"I just wanted to say..." Tanya started, as she was about to come up with a nasty remark, but this time, Leia now mustered the courage to fight back. She motioned Siobe to stand away, brushing her off. Then she walked towards Tanya slowly, looked straight into her green eyes seething with envy and hate, and said firmly, "I do not like what you are doing to me. Both of us know that those rumors aren't true. Please stop and leave me alone."

Tanya's eyes widened in shock, and it was priceless. Then Leia pulled Siobe's arm and walked away without ever looking back.

As they arrived at the backstage, Leia breathed a sigh of relief. _At last, I learned to fight back! _She thought happily. _Thank God for the Force!_ She realized that it was very much alive in her, and all she needs is a little prodding to let it out and show that no once can take it away from her.

"That was very brave of you, Leia," Siobe told her smilingly as she gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Now that moronic bitch won't bother you anymore."

"Yeah. I definitely showed her who's the boss," Leia said, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ten minutes before the play...)

"Cast members, remember your blocking, don't forget your lines, and most of all, concentrate, concentrate, concentrate!" Ms. Zena, the director of the play, advised the cast of "Juris & Arlette".

"Yes ma'am!" the cast exclaimed, who were huddled in a circle.

"Where's Bearwin?" Ms. Zena suddenly asked. "I told him to come early and he promised me, but now it's ten minutes before the play and he's not here yet!" She exclaimed, frustrated.

"Ma'am, Juris is here," Rhea, who portrayed Arlette's mother, pointed at Bearwin, who just arrived.

"Mr. Krugg, where have you been?" Ms. Zena asked him angrily.

"Sorry, ma'am, I'll be ready," Bearwin replied sheepishly as he ran to the dressing room. Later on, after what seemed like an eternity, he came out wearing the costume.

"At last, Mr. Krugg, you're finally dressed!" Ms. Zena exclaimed as she hastily put on some foundation on his face.

"Do I have to wear make-up?" Bearwin asked complainingly.

"You have to, young man," Ms. Zena said as he finished the last of his face. When it was finally over, it was two minutes to the play.

"Okay, go to your places now, and concentrate," Ms. Zena advised them for the last time. "Run off now!" She said in a booming voice, and the cast scampered off to the stage. "Break a leg!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bearwin asked Leia.

"It's for good luck," Leia replied. She stewed a little and said, "Why are you walking with me? You're supposed to be on the other end of the stage!" she reminded.

"Oh, sorry," Bearwin said as he went to the other end of the stage. "By the way," he whispered as he stopped, "You look beautiful today," he complimented, and went off to the other direction.

Leia could feel herself blush. "Thanks," she whispered.

Beneath the heavy curtains of the stage, Leia could hear the buzzing voices of people. _Many will be watching,_ she thought. She breathed heavily. Then she heard the narrator reminding the audience to be quiet, and then, was already narrating the synopsis of "Juris & Arlette."

"_Juris & Arlette" is about the story of star-crossed lovers caught in the feud of each of their own families... _The narrator began.

_This is it. It's show time. _


	14. This is it! This is Really is it!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the authorship of Star Wars.**

**Chapter 14-This is it! This is really is it!**

(Act One of "Juris & Arlette")

Act One is all about the characters of Juris and Arlette meeting each other at a party in the grand palace of the king. Both belonged to prominent families who were at war with each other since time immemorial.

In the party scene, Leia and Bearwin were dancing with each other, and Bearwin was lost in the moment. Then he remembered to speak his lines. "What is your name, my fair lady?" He asked softly as he looked straight into his partner's eyes.

Leia as Arlette giggled. "Why would you want to know?" she asked coyly.

Bearwin as Juris lifted up her chin. "You're the loveliest lady I met here at the ball. Your name I would like to know." He meant it.

"My name is Arlette," she replied with a smile. "And you, my gallant gentleman?"

"Juris," he said. They danced a little more and he started to hold her more closely. He was about to kiss her (it's part of the scene!). As he tilted his head to do so, she declined, and looked away.

"Can't I steal one kiss from you, beautiful one?" Juris asked. But before Arlette could reply, a page approached them and said, "Milady, your mother is searching for you," and left as soon as he arrived.

"Goodbye Juris. See you soon," and turned away. "I must leave."

"Wait! Don't leave! What house do you belong?" Juris asked. But Arlette only looked wistfully at him and walked off.

(End of Scene 1)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Scene 2)

"Oh mother, the most gallant gentleman, I met at the ball tonight!" Arlette gushed to her mother while they were at the sitting room of their home.

"My daughter, you seemed so in love tonight!" Rhea as Arlette's mother exclaimed gleefully. She stood up and went up to her, holding her hands.

"Yes! I think it must be love!" Arlette replied. "He's the most gorgeous man I ever met in my life!"

"What is his name, tell me?" Her mother asked eagerly.

"His name, the most unforgettable name to me. Juris." Arlette replied with a smile.

A look of dread swept across her mother's face. "Juris?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. And to you I will introduce him soon," she replied excitedly.

"Juris..." her mother mumbled as she walked towards the window. "Juris..." Could he be Juris Igranov? The Igranov clan, whom the Vera clan has fought with for ages?

"Yes mother? Why the look of foreboding on your face?" Arlette asked, as she noticed the look on her mother's face.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, my child," Lady Vera replied. She didn't want her to know that the man she was in love with was part of the insidious Igranov clan, who tried to steal their place in the king's palace for hundreds of years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Act One went on smoothly, until in Act Two, Scene One, the balcony scene. Leia (Arlette) was supposed to stand on the balcony, and Bearwin (Juris) will take her away. At this point, their families already knew of their relationship, and a war between them is about to happen.

"Juris!" Arlette exclaimed as she went forward to the edge of the balcony. "Beloved, they locked me! Come and take me away!"

Leia as Arlette walked closer, and she felt a tiny cracking sound beneath her feet. She felt nervous. _Will this makeshift balcony dismantle? _It has been used for a long time for school plays and hasn't been repaired yet.

"Wait and falter not my love! I'll go down here for you!"

"Be quick, for soon they will catch us!"

Arlette grabbed a twisted pile of white blankets and propped it downwards. She was about to hop out the balcony when the unexpected happen. As soon as Leia climbed on the railing, it gave in. A large crack was heard in the entire auditorium, and the audience who watched was in shock, surprised. Shrieking sounds were to be heard.

_Craaackkk!_

Smoke filled the stage, and the first thing Bearwin said was, "Leia! Are you alright?" He approached the mess the fallen makeshift balcony had caused.

Ms. Zena approached the two. "How's Leia?" she asked. But Bearwin told her to back off. "Let me take care of this," he whispered. "Arlette, my lady love! Your balcony gave off for you! Thank the Force!" he ad-libbed. The audience laughed.

Leia-slash-Arlette finally sat up. "I'm okay," she suddenly said. "Take me away now, my love! They're here!" She pointed to the couple of boys dressed up as knights, who rode with the ad-libbed lines of Bearwin.

"Arlette has escaped! Take her!" One of the knights exclaimed.

Juris carried her off in his arms. "You won't take her away from me!" He said as he ran off with her, and went down the stage. A wild chase followed, but the boys weren't able to catch up with them. Then a fight scene, but the couple was able to get away.

Later on, Juris found out that Arlette was inflicted with a deadly disease, and soon, she died in his arms.

"I'll prepare you a stairway to heaven... I love you..." were the last words of Arlette to Juris before she gave her last breath. The audience was enthralled with the scene. Bearwin gave his very best shot and buried his head on Leia, who "died" in his arms, crying.

The last scene that followed was Juris about to jump off a bridge, for he couldn't take the loss of Arlette.

"Arlette, my love, you told me not to be sad," Bearwin muttered his last lines. "But this I cannot take... losing you. I'll go after you!" He exclaimed, then "jumped off the bridge", which was actually, he jumped off the edge of the stage while two people holding a large blue cloth caught him.

The auditorium darkened. Then the spotlight fell on the narrator.

_Two star-crossed lovers who died because of love. And because of love, their families grieved over their loss, and it was love that ended the bitter conflict between the Igranov and Vera clan. Hence the tragic end of Juris and Arlette._

The auditorium filled with light, and the stage curtains opened. The cast gave their final bow, and the audience gave them applause, even a standing ovation. When Bearwin and Leia gave their bow, the audience clapped even harder amidst cheerful hooting.

"Wonderful! T'was wonderful! You all did a good job!" Ms. Zena praised them as the cast gathered at the backstage.

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

"Thanks ma'am!" Rhea and the boys who played the knights said.

"Are you okay, Leia?" Ms. Zena asked, referring to the fall she had earlier.

"I'm fine, really," she replied. "They all thought it was part of the play," she joked, and they all laughed.

"You ad-libbed well, Bearwin," Rhea complimented her.

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

"Don't forget the gala presentation for tonight, students," Ms. Zena reminded them. "Some prominent people from the government will be watching."

"Who would that be?" a boy dressed as a knight asked.

"I think, the Emperor, and one of the Lords," Ms. Zena replied.

Leia gulped. _Does that mean... Darth Vader will be here? _She thought dreadfully. She was afraid to be recognized by him, and she didn't know why.

"So, rest well for tonight. You can go now," Ms. Zena told them. The cast stood up and went to different directions.

Outside, Siobe and their other friends met Leia. When they met, they gushed at each other and gave a group-hug. "Lelila! That was awesome!" Winter exclaimed excitedly.

"You did well!" Rhye said.

"Congrats! You and Bearwin were great!" Roxie piped in.

"Thanks a lot," Leia said, smiling. They climbed up the stairs leading to the rooftop, and there, they talked.

"To tell you the truth, I was shocked when the makeshift balcony gave in," Leia told them as she narrated her fall on stage. "But I'm glad I wasn't hurt, except for this scratch on my ankle," she added, as she lifted the hem of her gown and showed them a tiny scratch on her ankle.

"No broken bones, thankfully!" Xandy said.

"So, will you perform for tonight?" Siobe asked.

"Yes. Don't forget my make-up," Leia reminded her.

"Of course I won't!" Siobe exclaimed.

"Will your dad be watching?" Xandy asked.

"Yes," Leia replied. In fact, he invited some of his friends from the Senate to watch me. How embarrassing," she joked.

"That will be okay," Rhye said soothingly.

"But what's not okay is that..." she trailed off, "The Emperor and one of the Sith Lords will be watching," she whispered.

A hushed silence fell among the girls. Then Roxie spoke up. "You're afraid to be recognized by Darth V.?" she asked curiously.

"Kind of," Leia replied. She forced a smile and said, "Let's go down to the canteen and eat something." She didn't want to think about it anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, the audience for "Juris & Arlette" were some senators, including Bail Organa, who was eager to watch his daughter, and people from showbiz and other invited guests. True enough, the Emperor arrived, by invitation of the school, and with him is a man dressed entirely in a black cloak, whose face was covered.

Leia peeked from behind the stage and felt nervous as she saw the Emperor and the man who was with him arrive and sat in front. Her hands felt clammy. _Who was that? _She thought nervously.

"Cast, time to assemble," Ms. Zena called from behind. The play started, and as always, the cast gave their best performance, especially Leia and Bearwin. Throughout the entire performance, Leia felt queasy at the thought that the Emperor and whoever Sith Lord it was had their eyes on her.

After they gave their final bow at the end of the play, they gathered backstage, and were joyful that at last, the play was over.

"You did well, Leia," Bearwin complimented her.

"I enjoyed being with you," she said, smiling at him. Bearwin pulled her to one secluded side of the stage and said; "Here's something for you." He pulled something out of his back pocket and handed her a long-stemmed bright red Alderaanian Rose.

Leia blushed. "Thanks. I'm flattered with your gesture of affection," she said, as she sniffed the fragrant scent of the rose.

"No. It's not from me," Bearwin said frowningly.

"Stop joking. What do you mean?" Leia asked him, while she twirled the rose in her hands.

"Actually, a guy dressed in a dark robe pulled me from backstage and asked me to give the rose to you," he explained. "Man, he was scary! He has a large, booming voice. I couldn't decline the offer. He might Force-choke me. You know, I think I kinda knew who that Sith Lord is..."

In a flash, Leia ran off to the exit of the backstage. "Where are you going, Leia?" Bearwin called out behind her. But she didn't answer him.

Along the school corridors, Leia went past the people talking to find the person who gave her the rose. But she couldn't catch the sight of the mysterious looking man dressed in black. She thought of going to the school field, and went there. She went to the open-aired amphitheater, and she found no one.

Leia sat on the steps of the amphitheater seats and felt very exhausted. She looked at the rose she still held, and wondered, _why would that Sith Lord be giving me this? _She thought confusingly.

Just then, she felt the presence of someone else in the area, and heard a muffled breathing. She turned around, and saw a man dressed entirely in black seated atop the bleachers. She gasped.

"Don't be afraid," the man said in his booming voice.

"Who are you?" Leia asked frightfully. She tried to conceal her fright by saying, "You gave me this rose?"

"I did," the man said. He inched nearer to her and stroked her cheek gently with his mechanical hand. "You're very beautiful, and I loved your performance," he commented.

Leia was astonished at what the man said. Even though she couldn't see past his concealed face, she felt she knew who he was. "T... Thanks... thank you," she stammered.

"You look like _her_," the man said.

"Who?"

He stopped. "Never mind," he said, and stood up to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Leia asked as she stood up to follow the mysterious man. But he turned around and said nothing more.

He couldn't take anymore looking at her. He clutched his head, which was hidden beneath his helmet. It ached so badly every time he would remember _her. _And with the young girl of almost fifteen at his sight, she surely reminded her of the one he used to love.

_Padme, I'm sorry. _He thought as he walked underneath the sky strewn with stars.

That night, Leia thought about the man before she went to sleep. _Was it really him I saw? _She asked herself.

It was then she realized that she met the dreaded Darth Vader for the first time.

**RR Please! Thank you!**


	15. You'll Never Know

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the copyright of Star Wars. "Catch Your Wave" is by Click Five.**

**Chapter 15- You'll Never Know**

_The play turned out great! I was so happy. Ms. Zena also congratulated us, and two days later, we had a potluck lunch. Oh, by the way, everyone's teasing me to Bearwin. Pretty embarrassing for me, but it's hilarious. _

_On the whole, the foundation day was fun. We rode in the different rides, and there was even a dedication booth. While we were walking around with my girlfriends, the following bellowed out on the speakers..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This next song is going out for... umm... let's see who is it for..." The disk jockey announced on the speakers at the dedication booth. He unfolded a piece of paper and said, "Ah! The next song is going out for Her Royal Highness, Princess Leia!"

"That's me!" Leia suddenly exclaimed as she took a bite of her ice cream cone. Around her, her friends were gushing romantically as she teased her and people walking by gave her knowing glances and smiles.

"Hey, looks like Bearwin has hit it hard with you!" Winter exclaimed, smiling naughtily at her.

"No one dedicated a song for me before! You're so lucky!" hopeless romantic Xandy gushed.

"And so, here is the next song, 'Catch Your Wave' going out for Princess Leia from her secret admirer! Could it be Juris from the play?" The dj asked the crowd before he finally began to play the song.

"Hey, Leia! The poor guy's too shy to tell you about it, so he dedicated a song for you!" Quim said as he passsed by, together with Sam and Van.

Leia was too dumbfounded to even speak because of the pleasant surprise. She didn't know what to feel. "Tell him... thanks a lot," she called off to Quim.

"Sure I will!" he replied.

"What did he meant when he said 'about it'?" Siobe asked curiously.

"Oh come on! Isn't it obvious? Bearwin is crushing on Leia!" Rhye exclaimed. "So, how do you feel about it?" she asked Leia as they sat under a tree.

"Flattered, of course, but I feel guilty because I don't feel the same for him," she replied in a low voice.

"It's okay. You don't have to reciprocate the feeling," Roxie said soothingly.

"I feel awkward to be with him, but I think he's a good friend," Leia told the girls.

Just then, Bearwin happened to pass by, and as he did, the girls gave each other knowing glances.

"Oh, hi Leia," he said with a smile. Behind her, the girls were giggling secretly.

Leia glared at the girls and whispered, "Stop being so obvious!" Then she turned to Bearwin and said, "Hi!" She smiled back.

Bearwin flushed and asked shyly, "Heard the song on the speakers?" which was still playing.

"Yeah," she replied shyly, her mouth feeling dried.

"Glad you liked it..." He cleared his throat and said, "Wanna ride with me to the ferris wheel?"

Leia's friends gushed. "Go on!" Roxie exclaimed excitedly.

"As if you're the one who's going to ride with him! Let her decide!" Siobe shot back as she slapped Roxie on the shoulder.

Leia stood up. "Okay. Yes." Bearwin smiled and mumbled, "Thanks," and both went off. Out of earshot, Rhye gushed, "These two certainly inspire me!" she screamed in delight.

"Oh love, look what you can do," Winter said as she stared into space mistily.

"I don't envy them," Siobe said bitterly.

"Why, are you also crushing on Bearwin?' Roxie asked.

"I don't! And I hate boys!" Siobe replied in aversion. _They won't end up together. _She thought at the back of her mind.

"Oh Siobe, we've always known that," Xandy told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well, the Ferris wheel ride was... romantic? I don't know how to describe it. But it was sweet. As it spun around, Bearwin and I talked, nothing really, just random things. Until he asked me if I knew the guy who asked him to give the rose to me on the night of the gala presentation of the play._

"_He was so scary!" Bearwin said in terror. "He grabbed me strongly by the shoulder and I thought he was going to Force-choke me, until he handed me a rose and said, 'Give it to your partner', in his deep, hollow voice. Of course, I couldn't decline but say 'yes'"._

_I thought of Darth V. and I knew the night I saw him that it was he. I felt terrified at meeting him for the first time face-to-face and knew it in my heart that I will be dealing with him more in the future, what with the fact that I have to take on the work of the Alliance. _

"_Are you alright?" Bearwin asked me, and waved his hand in front of my face. The Ferris wheel soon came to a stop, and we both went down. I asked him if we could sit on a bench, and he agreed. Then I started telling him about the guy in black._

"_You know," I started, "I think its Darth Vader," I said in a whisper. _

"_Darth... Vader?" Bearwin asked fearfully._

_I nodded my head. "He's the right-hand man of the Emperor. And the Alliance is fighting against their tyranny for such a long time. I hate him," I added with disgust. "He was the one who had my mother assassinated when I was 7 years old. My adoptive mother."_

"_I feel sorry for you," Bearwin said, as if trying to console me. "I know it feels sad to lost your mother, more so if you found out that you're adopted."_

"_I kinda knew it all along, ever since I was young. That's why Tanya used that fact against me to bully me. Thankfully, I was able to fight back, and she doesn't bother me anymore."_

"_Don't worry, she will never bother you no longer. And I'll be here for you, to protect you," he promised me. _

"_How sure you are?" I asked._

_He smiled and said, "I'm the real bully here, right? I'll make sure no one will mess up with you except me!" he jokingly exclaimed as he pinched me on the cheek. _

"_Ow, that hurts!" I said, laughing. "Thanks for being my friend!" I said gratefully. We did a pinky swear. _

_As we walked around, Bearwin bought me some cotton candy and a balloon, and I found the gesture sweet. I feel ashamed that I wasn't able to do anything for him, because he spent it out on me that afternoon treating me for a free ride and that. As I said, I feel guilty because I only treated him as a friend, and he likes me a lot. _

"_Leia?" he suddenly asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_About that creepy Darth Vader guy," he started off. "Call this an illusion, but I secretly think that you're connected with him. I don't know why, but it crossed my mind. I'm Force-sensitive too, and I'm starting to develop it. The way he gave me the rose that night, I sensed that he felt something for you that he had always denied all his life."_

_I looked at Bearwin, surprised. "I don't know him," I said. _

"_You know who your real father is?" he asked again._

"_No," I denied. "Don't tell this anybody. My dad told me that my real mother is Senator Padme Amidala, and I sensed that way for her when I was young, because I was fond of reading this biography about her. Like, I sensed my blood and her blood were one. But about my real father, he told me nothing."_

"_Ever felt something for Vader when you met him three nights ago?" Bearwin asked._

"_I sensed... fear and terror. And hatred. But I tried not to show it, because of the rose he gave me."_

"_Ever entertained the possibility that he might be your father?"_

_I clenched my fist. "No!" I exclaimed in anger. "He'll never be my father! And if he is, I can never accept it." _

_We were both silent for a long time as we walked around the school grounds. Why was Bearwin feeling it? Maybe he too is Force-sensitive. What if that's the truth? I'm afraid to find out the truth about my true parentage. My real mother died because of my father, my real father, and I know he caused her so much pain during the last moments of her life. I used to dream of her before, of her being Force-choked by a man whose face I never saw, and dying as she gave birth. Add to my confusion, there was this little blond boy also who always appeared in my dreams. The strange dreams only stopped recently._

_I'm afraid to know my truth. Darth Vader can never be my father, but what if? Why is Bearwin feeling this way?_

_So much confusion about what he said filled my mind, but I'd rather not think of it. Before we went home, I told my friends about what he said, and they commented, "It might be true, but be aware of the fact that everyone in this galaxy is Force-sensitive, even with things you may not know about yourself."_

_Guess they were right. _

_Oh yeah, I rode home with Bearwin, and he said, as we biked along, "Sorry for telling you that, Leia. I can see that it bothered you so much."_

_I gripped tighter around his waist. "It's okay," I assured him. "I'm glad you were honest enough to tell me about your opinion," I told him as I leaned my head on the back of his shoulder._

_The air blew lightly, and I heard a tinkling sound in the breeze. I looked at my side, and I realized that I hung the rose charm in the belt holes of my pants, the one the old lady gave to me at the start of the school year. I totally forgot I hung it by my belt as an accessory. My fashionista tendency, hehe!_

_I wonder why did she give me that? Is it really a good luck charm as she said to me before?_

_You'll never know what life can bring you._

_-Leia Organa_


	16. Roses and Thorns

**Hi readers... sorry for my delay, as I was so busy with my studies. One review a reader told me was right: concentrate on my studies.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 16 of my story. And I'll be putting two little words at the end that you won't like. But hope you understand, as my studies have to come first.**

**Chapter 16- Roses and Thorns**

Leia stared at the rose charm she held in her hand while she waited for the tram that will take her to school one morning. Ten months had already passed since an old lady gave it to her the day she was about to start the school year. Until now, she doesn't know the idea that came with the mysterious woman who gave it to her.

The tram stopped in front of her. She went inside, along with the other passengers who were with her. Leia sat next to the window, and toyed around with the charm, swinging it playfully back and forth in front of her. _I wonder what is this for? _She asked herself.

"Hello there, little lady," she heard a gentle, elderly-sounding voice said beside her. Leia spun around and gasped. It was the old lady she met ten months ago!

"Good... good morning. You still know me?" Leia asked, awestruck.

"Of course I do!" The old lady exclaimed in delight. She stared at the rose charm, its thread tied around Leia's index finger. "Glad you kept that. I told you, it'll bring you good luck," she remarked.

Leia grew silent and remembered all the bad things that happened to her at the beginning of the school year, like having to deal with a bully. She managed to get over it, and was glad that Tanya didn't bother her anymore as much as she did before. But she still remembered it from time to time, and was afraid that it might happen again. Certainly, she didn't want to.

"The truth is, I haven't experienced much luck at the beginning of my junior year," Leia mumbled. "Sometimes, I ask myself whether this rose pendant was a jinx." She looked the old lady in the eye and sensed that she didn't liked what she said. She regretted it, and apologized. "Sorry. I know it hurt you, but I didn't know why this has to happen to me," she said sadly. "Being bullied, I mean. A girl did mean things to me before."

The old lady smiled at her, misty eyed. "I understand you, young one. I know having to deal with a bully had hurt you so much, but look at you now. You survived your ordeal."

Leia thought _she was right. _"Yes..." she mumbled, now knowing that everything fell into its proper place. "I survived."

"And it's because you're a brave girl," the old lady told her. "You're a strong and wonderful individual, Leia. That's why I gave you that rose pendant. Remember this, my child: _You can complain because roses have thorns, or you can rejoice because thorns have roses. _That's how it is with life. It's how you look at it."

Leia smiled at the old lady seated in front of her. "Thanks... for giving me this. It really is a good luck charm."

The rest of the ride was spent quietly. When the tram stopped in front of the Alderaan Imperial Academy, Leia and the old lady went down in front of the gate, along with the throng of students clad in dark blue uniforms. "It's so nice to meet you, ma'am," Leia told the old lady before she went inside the school gate. She shook the old lady's hand.

"It's so nice to meet you too," she replied. Then without saying another word, she turned her back and walked away. From afar, Leia thought she heard her say, "May the Force be with you, Leia."

She was pretty sure she said that. Leia ran after her, saying, "Wait! Who are you? You haven't told me your name yet! And why do you know my name?" She said this in unison, while she ran fast, dodging after students who were fast approaching. "Ma'am, who are you? Where can I find you?"

Leia still ran until she came to the edge of the school walls outside, near another tram station. But she had lost sight of her. In the breeze, the rose charm tinkled merrily, dangling around her finger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An old lady walked slowly along the streets of Althera, Alderaan's main city. She walked on until she came to the fields of Althera greens, and went to stand at a tree nearby. She grasped the low branches of it, and enjoyed the sights at the hill, which overlooked the entire metropolis.

She smiled to herself, thinking of a promise she once made to her mistress. She remembered being a maidservant at the Palace of Naboo years back. After her beloved mistress died from a painful childbirth, she went to her room. While fixing her things, she found a pretty rose pendant. Attached to it was the following note. It was meant for her.

_Should something unexpected happen to me, give this rose charm to my future daughter, if ever. Go to the place where she would live, and secretly watch over her. Don't let her know I told you this. I sensed a premonition that I will not last very long. Please fulfill this promise in honor of my memory._

The note and pendant was found in her apartment in Coruscant, after she died. She had never left her mistress, and always watched over her ever since she started out as a young queen in Naboo. When she learned of the whereabouts of her mistress' daughter, she went there immediately, and from then on, had secretly watched over her from afar; from a little girl shopping for dresses at one of the high end stores in the planet, a seven year old schoolgirl starting out for school, and finally blossoming into a young high school girl on the brink of girlhood and womanhood. She never had the courage to approach her, until now.

_Your mother must be so proud of you now, my little princess, _she thought to herself as tears filled her eyes. _If only she was here._

She breathed heavily. _Now that I have fulfilled my promise, I can finally rest in peace. _She slumped back against the knobby trunk of the tree, and closed her eyes slowly.

_Milady, I'll be coming soon, assured that your guidance will be with her always. _With that, she finally breathed her last, drifting towards an eternal, peaceful slumber.

Later on, some citizens found her there and thought she was asleep, but upon learning that she was gone, they buried her properly, right under the tree. A large stone was marked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Bearwin, this place is so beautiful," Leia said in amazement as she and Bearwin went to the top of the hill overlooking the entire city. "How did you know about this?" she asked.

Bearwin leaned against the tree trunk, his arms folded, and with a smug smile on his face. "I thought of bringing you here after our last class for this school year. I thought you would love to be in here."

"Oh sure I do!" Leia exclaimed. "Thanks!" With that, she gave him a bear hug.

Bearwin was taken aback, but he returned the hug. "Glad you did." He thought for a while, and soon asked Leia what he had been dying to ask her ever since. "Can I ask you this question?"

"Sure, why not. What is it?"

"What are we, really?" he asked shyly, yet with a tone of confidence.

"Friends," Leia answered back without batting an eyelash.

It struck him. _Friends are all we ever could be. _It was painful, knowing that the girl you love only saw you as a friend. He had loved her for a long time since his childhood days. This was reality. And he must accept it.

"Oh, why the sad face there, huh?" Leia asked him jokingly as she pinched both his cheeks. "Stop looking at me like that! You're becoming ugly."

"Get your hands off me, 'Ness!" Bearwin exclaimed as he pushed her hands away.

"Stop calling me 'Ness!"

Both laughed and joked around for some time, and Bearwin realized he was having the best day of his life. He realized that he wasn't willing to lose their friendship for the sake of love. _Leia was one of the best people I met. I'm glad I'm her friend. Even with a million and one heartaches, I wouldn't trade my friendship with her for anything, even with love. Oh well, I'll still meet a lot of girls later on. _

Later on, they sat under the tree. "So, how are you and Prof. Westenro?" Bearwin asked.

"Aw, he still haven't asked me yet," Leia replied candidly.

"Why are you crushing on him, anyway? There are a lot of guys your age you can crush on."

"He's cute," Leia said smilingly. "Like the guys in soap operas."

"Soap opera guys don't exist, Leia," Bearwin reminded her tactfully.

"I know," she shot back. "They act so debonair because everything they do is scripted. I know that, and I won't be pinning my hopes on the man of my dreams. I have to accept someone real."

"You're right with that," Bearwin agreed.

"That's why I'm cutting down my soap opera intake. What do you think?"

"That sounds nice."

Both spent a moment of silence under the tree. Leia felt something behind her, and when she brushed away the grasses, she found a medium-sized rock.

"Hey, look, it's like a stone marker," she motioned Bearwin to look. Bearwin ran his hand across it, and said, "Do you think someone's buried there?" he asked.

"Why did you ask that? Maybe..."

"I kinda felt something underneath there."

"Oh, you're being Force-sensitive again, Mr. Krugg!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This is my last entry for my life as a junior year,_ Leia wrote later on in her diary. _A lot of things happened, both good and bad. But somehow I learned from it, and gained insights._

_I know I still have to face a lot more challenges later on. But the old lady was right. You can complain because roses have thorns, or you can rejoice because thorns have roses._

_Life may be thorny, but it's still beautiful! _

_-Leia Organa_

-The End-

**A/N: So, here's the end of my story. Hope you guys like it!**

**I might not be able to post another story for a long time, because I have to concentrate on my studies, and my mom told me that I'm getting obsessed with Star Wars. I didn't realized that was so, because I felt sad in class for not having many friends, and this was one way for me to forget the loneliness that comes with having no friends in class. I wanted so much to gain their approval, but I realized the painful truth: Not all people will like you. **

**I was trying so hard to fit in, that I realized that in doing so, I got overboard with my Star Wars obsession, and I started to neglect my studies. Now, I'm doing my best to get my sense of self back, and I realized that in not being friends with them, my classmates, nothing was lost in me. I learned to surrender everything to God, and to learn to be friends with people who'll appreciate me as I am. So, this explains everything. If you want, you can email me about this and I'll tell you the whole story. It helps if I get this off my chest, knowing that there's someone out there who'll be listening.**

**Anyways, to all those who read my story, thanks a lot! God bless you all!**

**Ad Majorem Dei Gloriam.**

**-Maiden of Endor**


End file.
